The New Espada
by ghost princess Perona
Summary: After the war with the shinigami there were some changes for the espada who survived. They hid in the human world, in a part very known for their superheroes and supervillains... with other responsabilities. Whe Aizen call them again, how are they going to answer? Will this change everything? Will Aizen be stopped forever?
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! I have another history! Thanks for reading the others!

Bleach is property of Tite Kubo and Marvel is from Stan Lee!

The war against the Shinigami was not going well for the Espada. Nnoitra in particular was in a prickly situation, having fought Nelliel and that stupid captain. He never thought someone could cut his hierro. To top it the damn whore had regained her adult form after a rest as Nel Tu.

"Damn" he muttered the Quinta Espada as he dodged a direct hit from the eleventh captain. Suddenly he had a bad feeling, one so atrocious that froze his blood. At that momment his opponent´s zanpakto dug into his skin.

"What?" asked Kenpachi upset by the immobility of the giant arrancar.

"I don´t know," replied Nelliel confused. The expression of the man who had thrown her and her brothers out of Las Noches and injured them in cold blood in the past was full of panic, so much that it frightened her.

"Szayel" was the only word that came from his enemy´s lips before leaving the fight using sonido. Then she had no doubts. She remembered how much that aggressive and sexist arrancar loved the mad scientist of Las Noches ...

-Flashback-

Nelliel Your Odelschwanck walked the aisles, looking for her Fraction to share lunch with them. She had defeated Nnoitra again that morning and was a little tired of that animal's insistence on picking fights with her.

"Dondochakka? ¿Pesche? Where are you?" She said, without intention of playing hide on seek.

"Look where you're going, nerd!" Yelled a familiar voice down the hall.

"It was your fault, asshole!" He replied another voice.

"Huh?" She said before approaching the corner and saw a Privaron Espada with the eighth down on the floor. Both stared angrily at each other and threatened death with their eyes. The third unsheathed Gamuza to break down the fight when it started. But this never came, Szayel Aporro Grantz only rose from the ground and picked up a machine that was in his hand when he fell. Nnoitra followed suit and looked at that thing.

"You are so lucky it didn´t broke or I would have melted you with hydrochloric acid," said the scientist, checking the strange device and ignoring the glares of the Espada.

"You, damn pinky, don´t ignore me! ... By the way, what the hell is that?" asked the giant with curiosity.

"A prototype holographic projector. If I build it at large scale I can make the enemy believe he sees us in another direction. Why do you care? Is it that ... you cannot win a fight without cheating? "

"Nah ... I just think it's going to be great when the war would explode. You can push aside the ants while bringing only the worthy ones to me"

"Rather you use it to avoid being killed"

"What did you say ?!"

"Nothing," Szayel said. Nelliel sighed and sheathed her zanpakto. If at that time they were not clashing swords was because they didn´t plan to fight.

"Well?" Said Nnoitra suddenly bored tone.

"Well what?" The scientist was confused now.

"Are not you going to teach me how this gadget works?"

"I have a larger prototype in the lab if you want to see it in action," said Granz and, with a nod of the head by Jiruga, both disappeared into the lab.

"What ... just happened?" She was now very confused. Does the animal and the nerd who lived in the basement (as she called the younger Grantz) had just left together to the lab? Had she really seen well?

A few weeks later everything was very strange. Nnoitra, who previously challenged her about three times a day, only asked her to fight one. There were even days when he forgot she even existed. Those silent days was more concerned than those where the eighth gave her hell even after she beat him.

"Dondochakka? ¿Pesche? "She called, worried. She had not seen his brothers throughout the day and was beginning to think that Nnoitra had taken them to his new friend to play when she walked down the same hall that Tesla, who was muttering.

"What's he got that I have not ..." said the blond, shaking his fist.

"Hey, Tesla! Have you seen ... "

"I'm going to turn him into ashes! Someday I will!" Began to shout the arrancar, ignoring his supperior. She froze.

"But what's wrong with him?" she wondered and continued walking. Suddenly he ran into two of Szayel´s fractions, the small balls.

"Hey, you! ... What were your names? Ah, yes, Lumina, Verona! Did you see ... "

"Run for your life! Szayel Aporro-sama ... " began Lumina.

"Szayel Aporro- sama ..." followed Verona, but none was able to continue and both ran away as if they saw something scary.

"And what had happened to you?" She asked stunned. Soon she got her answer when she went to the Privaron Espadas´s private lab and opened the door without knocking. She was about to scream, but covered her mouth and looked at the scene with wide eyes: Nnoitra Jiruga and Szayel Aporro Granz kissing sweetly. It was something she thought impossible. She ran out the place.

"Nel-sama!" A voice stopped her when she had almost reached her room. It was Pesche, who came with Dondochakka on his heels. "What happened?"

"I have seen something horrible" now she understood why the fractions had run terrified. Seeing someone like Nnoitra being so sweet was like watching the sun outside of Las Noches, impossible. And love makes people to do crazy things, so she did not want to know what would Szayel do. The scientist was already insane for starts.

"So disturbing it was, you know?" asked her other brother.

"Even worse ... Nnoitra... Nnoitra"

"What did that idiot do?!" jumped her two companions.

"He won! He got himself a boyfriend before me! Buah!" Nelliel began to mourn, lamenting that a brute animal got a partner before a beautiful and intelligent girl. Her two brothers stared at her paralyzed as if they had seen a ghost, thinking: Now how do we make her stop crying? And even better: How the hell did Nnoitra fell in love?

"Are you sure, Nel-sama?" Asked Pesche, not believing a word.

"Would I'd be crying if it were not?! BUAAAAAAAA! Bad! Console Me! Assure me that someday I would find someone too!" They spent a long time at her bidding, until she calmed finally down enough to talk.

"Who is that idiot´s boyfriend? Have to be insane to accept that sly mantis touch him" Pesche said, accommodating Ultima in his belt.

"Szayel Aporro Grantz, the Privaron Espada. I saw them kissing in the basement laboratory where he lives"

"I knew it has to be someone crazy!" Joked Dondochakka and since then things calmed down. Or at least until the day when...

"Hey, Nnoitra! Do you want to train with me?!" Nelliel was so boring that for once she was looking towards to fighting with the animal.

"Sorry, I have more important things to do" he replied placing Santa Teresa on his shoulders and going away from her. Nell and her brothers felt as their mouths hit the floor. Since when the third and the eighth had exchanged places? And things got even stranger when he the huge Espada started protesting about her calling Szayel "the nerd who lives in the basement" in front of everyone and Szayel for calling his boyfriend an "animal". She even saw them flirting in the halls, which made her want to throw up. Nnoitra was daring her with the same killing intent occasionally, but not as often as when he was single.

"It's over! Pesche, Dondochakka help me with my uniform! Let's make it sexy to get me a boyfriend!" It took them hours to dissuade her.

And suddenly things went back to what they were like before, with that beast daring her even four times a day, which drove her crazy.

"But what's wrong with him?!" she asked jaded. It was even worse that see with the scientific making out in the halls.

"Well, Nel-sama, today we talked with Tesla and ... Nnoitra seems to want to take the next step in their relationship" Pesche said, recalling the bitter murmurings of a depressed and angry Tesla Lindocruz, feeling his pale cheeks heat.

"What´s that suppose to do with me?! Let them be!"

"It's more complicated than that, he seems to want for their relationship to become more ... physical" Now Pesche was burning. Nel did not grasp the idea and he would not give sexual education classes to her mistress, ever again.

"What do you mean physically?" She asked, not taking the hint.

"Physical ... you know," said Dondochakka, now red and gesturing toward the lower part of his body. Nel understood and blushed.

"And Szayel don´t want to do ... that?" She asked. The girl understood the position of the mad scientist, but the third was not prepared to deal with a sexually frustrated Nnoitra.

"It seems that our beloved nerd who lives in the basement is not ready to give up his virginity, so he put a condition" Pesche said.

"What?"

"Until he defeats Nel-sama there won´t be ... you know" Nelliel stampeded, ready to hit the pink-haired moron, tie him to a bed and leave him for his sexually frustrated mate to find him. Pesche and Dondochakka had to hang onto her back to stop her.

When the two came together to defeat her, she cursed herself for being so stupid. She recognized the holographic projector, it was the one Szayel was holding the day he crashed and the animal crashed in the halls. She must have known that he would use it against her ... those were her thoughts before falling into the darkness and lose her memories ... before becoming Nel Tu.

-End OF Flashback-

-POV Of Nnoitra-

He was racing with Santa Teresa over his shoulders. He saw a ridiculous faced man about to drive his zanpakto through his partner´s chest and did not hesitate a minute attack. ... he could not lose them both.

"Szayel ... what do you have?" He asked, positioning himself in front of his beloved and waving a hand in front of his eyes. The scientist was in full resurrection staring straight ahead as if in a trance, as if he did not see anything, so he took him in his arms and carried him to the laboratory using sonido. Suddenly a sharp cry escaped his lips and raised his hands slowly to his belly.

"AGH!" said again the eighth.

"Lumina, Verona!" He shouted, calling the fraccion. Only one of them came.

"Szayel Aporro- sama! What happened, Nnoitra-sama ?!" he asked alarmed.

"I do not know! Check him!" Shouted the Quinta Espada desperate. He held Szayel on a stretcher and let him be revised by his fractions while he writhed in intense agony.

"Oh, no!" She shouted Verona after seeing the results.

"What?!" demanded to know Nnoitra.

"Szayel Aporro-sama has entered into labor because of a poison administered to him and that makes time lasts longer," said the little trembling with fear.

"Shit," said the giant, clutching his face. At that time Tesla came through one of the side passages, but he ignored him. "You should not fight in your condition" Nnoitra said, gently kissing the forehead of his love. Then he headed for the exit.

"Nnoitra-sama?" asked Tesla and made a move to follow him, but his master stopped him with his hand.

"Stay here to protect them, I trust you will do well. I will fight the intruders before they reach this place. Do not let them put a finger on Szayel or my child" ordered the serious Espada.

"But ..."

"No buts, Tesla! Do as I command!"

"Yes, Nnoitra-sama" said fraction before dedicating a look of hatred to the being lying on the stretcher screaming in pain. He expected that the labor will kill him. Tesla had always hated him, especially after his love is in love with him. He was so obsessed with Nnoitra that he hated the person that made him happy.

"I'm going," said Sword, running for the door.

"Eh! You've come back. We will fight "Zaraki said, raising his sword and attacking.

"Excellent" Nnoitra said, stopping the attack with Santa Teresa. Nel watched and wondered what was going on.

"Nel-sama!" Came the voice of Pesche approaching. He and Dondochakka watched the Quinta Espada with hatred and were raising their zanpaktos to help the shinigami captain. While all this was happening, Kurotsuchi patched up the Quincy and red haired shinigami lying on the ground.

"Put down your swords, I will not have you interrupting a fight between warriors" she said firmly.

"But Nel-sama ..." said her brothers.

"No buts. Now that he has a reason to fight I´m not going to stop him or forgive him if he fought and lost to me. It would not be honorable for me" they continued to observe the fascinating fight between these two junkies battle, going farther from the laboratory without thinking about what was happening inside.

-in the Laboratory-

"Szayel Aporro-sama, resist!" Shouted Verona. After using a temporary antidote the situation did not improve. The Octava was still in pain, trying to breathe between the powerful contractions of the rapid birth.

"My baby ..." he said between gasps.

"It's almost here! Come on, bear down!" said the small fraction Tesla watched resentfully the birth of the child. Seeing the Espada so weak he had an idea, one that would betray his master, but he would have him at his side forever. Things would finally be as his obsessive and unbalanced head imagined. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he did not notice the time passing, the only thing that took him out of them was the cry of a newborn.

"It's a girl!" Shouted Verona, cutting the cord and enveloping the small bloody baby in a blanket to present it to it´s mother. Szayel looked at her and smiled. Her yellow eyes and dark brown hair with pink tufts. In her face you could see a glasses-shaped hollow mask over one eye.

"It's beautiful ... my little baby" the scientist said, smiling and taking her in his arms. "Belle ..."

"Szayel Ap ... HUH!" Verona was suddenly pierced by zanpaktou with a ring.

-later-

Nnoitra was back, very hurt, to see his family in the underground laboratory. The war ended with the defeat of the Arrancar and now they had to flee Las Noches as quickly as possible, before the shinigami got to finish them off. What he found was not what he was expecting: in the same stretcher he have left him were Szayel´s ashes with Fornicarás in the middle. He didn´t want to believe it, but everywhere he looked at he saw ashes: Verona, Szayel´s fraccion, hell, if he searched maybe he could find Tesla´s. He felt down to his knees and grabbed some of his love´s remaining.

"Szayel…" he moaned in pain, feeling something wet in the corner of his eye. He knew what it was, even if he didn´t want to admit it. In a few seconds he broke down crying, not having the strength to continue lying to himself. His tears felt free and he started howling like an injured animal

-A few meters away from the place-

"What is that?" asked Nelliel, scared because of the sounds. It was like if someone had his hearth ripped out of his body. Pesche and Dondochakka listened to it carefully, recognizing the voice.

"He have finally got what he deserved" answered the pale arrancar.

-In a deep part of the laboratory-

Tesla heard the sound, but didn´t recognized them, too focused on opening the garganta to escape with the newborn towards the human world. She was crying quietly, missing her mother and not knowing that she would never saw him again.

"Shhhhh, everything is going to be alright… Nnoitra-sama" said him in a soothing voice. "And you are going to be mine… forever"

How was that? Where do you think the little thing is going to end in the hands of crazy Tesla? Would she meet her father? To know send review!


	2. Chapter 2

I´m here again, now it´s the turn of another of my favorite couples!

Ulquiorra was crawling out of the tower where he supposedly turned into ashes. That was a good trick to get the Shinigami out of his toes and focus on what was he really after. He tried to get to his feet, but the damage done to his organs was too much, just standing hurt like hell and he needed time and a save place to heal himself. He looked down at the damage, but coughed up blood. He would do so later.

"Ulquiorra!" yelled a voice. It was Grimmjow running towards him, hurt but not so much and with a little someone in his arms. He crawled a little bit more and faced the Sexta, who got down and picked him up. They have to leave immediately.

"Kieran…" whispered the tired bat to the baby. He has blue hair and eyes, like his father, but tear tracks down his face like his mother.

"He is okay, Ulqui. As soon as I could move I picked him up…"

"No, he isn´t. He is blind, remember? And it´s all my fault" said Ulquiorra, blaming himself. He was useless, now and in the past. Because he couldn´t do right his duty as a mother his son wasn´t able to see the light of day and now he could barely move and was a hindrance for his family.

"That wasn´t an impediment for Tousen, it´s not going to be one for our son…" then he heard someone coming from the hallway. "Let´s finish talking in some other place, okay. You hold him tight and I will carry you two out of here"

"The Daiko?"

"Away fighting Aizen. I don´t know if our paths will cross again, but I don´t think he is going to be a problem anymore, Ulqui"

"Where are we going? We can´t raise a child like Kieran in Hueco Mundo, the other hollows would take him for an easy meal…"

"It´s going to be okay, we are leaving as soon as you are okay to move"

"Do you have some place in mind?"

"Yes, have you ever heard about Wakanda? It´s a place in Africa, in the World of the Living, that is surrounded by jungle. The country revered panthers, mainly because of a myth. It told the history of a white soul eating panther, inhabitant of that jungle, who would attack the enemies of the country"

"So basically you know that because the panther was you?" asked Ulquiorra, distracting himself from the pain he was in. Damn it, not even having his arms ripped hurt this much. He was pretty sure he had internal bleeding and most of his organs were the culprits. He looked down at his arms, finding the baby still awake even if he was just some months old, and quiet. How much of this did he truly understand?

"Yes" answered Grimmjow with a smile. "You caught me. Me and my boys were in there a few years before we came back to Hueco Mundo and become arrancar"

"What were you doing in the World of the Living if your desire was to become Vasto Lordes like myself?" the bat felt his eyelids trembling, but couldn´t get to sleep now. No until they were all save.

"Just a little bit of sightseen… and easy food. The humans are all easy preys" commented the Sexta, now in the front doors of Las Noches. They were about to leave when a troop of low level shinigamis appeared in front of them. "Damn"

"They are only trash… but in the situation we are in… even trash could be dangerous" said Ulquiorra, hiding the baby in his arms. "Could you…?"

"No, we have to wait" said the teal haired arrancar, hiding in the shadows. He hated hiding, not facing an enemy was openly against his beliefs, but with his family in a great danger… he just couldn´t lose one of them. He looked at the baby in his mate´s arms, so tiny and fragile… and blind. He remembered the joys when they had him.

-Some months ago-

"It´s a boy, Grimmjow-sama. Congratulations" said the healer arrancar that lead the birth handing the newborn to his father. The baby was wide awake, unlike others he saw, with an expression of coldness and intelligence that reminded him of his mother. He brought the newborn to his mate, putting the little thing in his arms.

"Is he okay?" asked a tired Ulquiorra. During the pregnancy he had some complications and pains, but the baby managed to survive.

"Yes, he is" answered Grimmjow. "What would you like to call him? Maybe Shisui or another name in Japanese…"

"Kieran, it means constellation" cut him the bat. It was a perfect name for his child, he was meant to be like a constellation, admired by everyone because of his strength and abilities… just like his parents. The little thing just blinked. "I think he likes that"

"Yeah, he does… and me too"

"Gugu" was the tiny baby´s only answer. He was lifting his hands to touch his mother´s face, but stopped when he made that sound, then went to sleep. It was a tired day for the new family, but not the last one.

-Two months later-

"And this is a banana and is yellow" said the teal haired Arrancar, trying to teach his son the colors. But the baby didn´t seem very amused by the colorful fruit… in fact, he didn´t seem amused by anything colorful.

"What are you doing, Grimmjow?" asked Ulquiorra, returning from an errand from Aizen. He extended his hands to take his baby, but his mate didn´t gave it to him. The bat lifted his eyes and saw the panther very serious.

"I´m taking him to the doctor, I think there might be something wrong with his eyes" the mother raised an eyebrow. The prospect that there was something wrong with his baby was terrifying, mainly because it could be his fault.

"What gave you that idea?" asked the green eyes Arrancar.

"Have you ever seen him amused by the colors? Because I haven´t. It´s like he didn´t see them at all and that worries me" the Sexta began walking towards the infirmary and the Cuarta followed him. In fact, what his mate said was true, he have never seen Kieran amused by the colors but he thought that the child was more like him, too cold to be amused by silly things. And maybe he was right… but just in case, they will make a healer see him.

"Grimmjow, Ulquiorra" stopped them Aizen in the hallways. "What are you doing here in this time of the day? And with Kieran? You have other duties to attend to, leave the child in a lower arrancar´s care"

"Aizen-sama…" the teal haired Espada tried to form an excuse if needed, but the other was faster than him.

"Aizen-sama, with all due respect, we need to do something with him now. Grimmjow think there is something wrong with his eyes and frankly I fear he is right"

"Oh… then I shall go with you. I care about all my arrancar´s health, especially ones as important as my dear Espada´s children" answered the God of Hueco Mundo. The panther gritted his teeth when the baby cuddled closer to him, scared of the brunette. Like if he knew there was something odd with their lord.

"If you want" answer the bat and the four went to the doctor. The female arrancar that was on duty bowed to them before taking the baby and perform some exams on him… in private. When she came out the examination room her face was pretty cold.

"Grimmjow-sama, Ulquiorra-sama, your concerns about his eyes were well founded. There is definitely something wrong with them"

"How bad? And when did it begin?" asked Aizen. The father looked at him again, he didn't trust the man for nothing, even if his mate did… but now it was not time to confirm his suspicions about his boss, it was time to worry about his child.

"It´s a birth disease… well, not exactly a disease, more like a condition" explain the young looking healer, rubbing his hands nervous. "And it´s pretty bad"

"He can´t see colors, can´t he?" asked Ulquiorra. It was not too bad, his kid might be able to live with it, he didn´t need colors.

"No, he can´t see colors… or anything. Ulquiorra-sama, Grimmjow-sama, I´m very sad to give you this bad news, but… your son is blind" was her verdict. The bat felt like fainting that moment. Kieran, his Kieran, was blind. He might not be able to survive by himself out there with such a disadvantage.

"But… but how? He seemed able to see…" tried to counter argue the mother.

"Well, blind people usually developed more acute senses to compensate their inability to see" explain the girl. "My theory is that he can sense spiritual energy and use it to… well, see. It´s part of his instincts"

"Is there a way to make his eyes work?" asked Aizen, who seemed worried about the kid, but Grimmjow didn´t believe him. The man´s power was illusion and he couldn´t hypnotize blind people, so Kieran was a threat to him. Damn psychopath.

"No… his eyes might seem normal, but the insides didn´t work at all. I´m afraid that he is going to be like that forever" with those words the baby´s destiny was settled. The parents immediately seek for Tousen´s help, who was more than willing to give them some points about blind children and their needs. Ulquiorra, filled with regret, decided to be by his baby´s side at every moment. He was going to make sure Kieran lived.

-End of the flashback-

"They are gone, let´s move before they came back" said the panther, but stopped when his injuries in his arm opened again.

"You are hurt…" said Ulquiorra, touching the blood in his lover´s arms. The teal haired arrancar ignored the pain and lifted him to sonido out of Las Noches. There went their commodities, now it was going to be just like when they were plain Hollows.

"It´s nothing" he assured the other when they were in the forest of Menos. Their blood was soaking the white uniforms, attracting the adjucas that lived in that place. Both of them were exhausted and out of strength, so they have to search for a place to hide immediately.

"What is that?" hissed a voice in the dark. Both arrancar lifted their heads and sniffed, it was too late, they were surrounded by Gillians. Grimmjow ignored his pain and lifted Pantera again, ready to slash whoever that came too close.

"Arrancar…" said another voice.

"Injured Arrancar…" added a third one. The Gillian came closer and Kieran woke up, yawning quietly. He moved his mouth to make his parents know he was hungry, but the two adults weren´t paying attention to him, too occupied with the Hollows. "They must have escaped from Las Noches"

"Weak… they are weak" hissed the first voice.

"Back off, trash" ordered Ulquiorra, keeping his pride even in the desperate situation he was. His mate smiled, trying to appear strong to scare the others away, but the reality was that both Espada were unable to fight with their injuries.

"Just talking and talking" said who seemed to be the leader. "You have no more power… Arrancar are not the most powerful anymore! We can eat you… and become Vasto Lorde! Soon all of the Arrancar will be eaten by us!"

"No… even a nearly dead Arrancar is more than enough" said the feline, keeping his poise. Then the adjucas saw the baby in the green eyed Espada´s arms.

"What is that?"

"Yeah, boss… what is that?"

"A… cub? In Las Noches… that shinigami… was breeding Arrancar? How interesting, that thing must be very powerful" the hollows came out of their hiding spot along with their Gillian, ready to attack the escapees. "I will eat it"

"Ah…" said Kieran and moved his tiny finger and the adjucas´ hands flied to their faces, covering their eyes. They started screaming, surprising the Espadas.

"My eyes!" screamed the boss. "I can´t see!"

"Grimmjow… look" signaled Ulquiorra. The parents saw their child and noticed the small Arrancar was using his spiritual energy to attack those idiots. "He can blind them… he must be hungry, we forgot to feed him when the shinigami busted in Las Noches"

"Oh, yeah. Give me five minutes and we all can eat, yes?" a few second later the three adjucas were lying half dead in the ground and the panther dragged them towards his family. Ulquiorra set the child down, near one of them. The baby opened his mouth and bite the unfortunate Hollow´s neck, drinking his blood until the thing turned into ashes. "He have a particular way to eat, no?"

"Yes… maybe" answered the bat, a little bit better after feeding. He tried to get to his feet, still weak and shaky. "Can we go now? That Wakanda place seemed to be safer than this forest in our current condition, more if they give you human souls as an offer"

"Well, talking about that…" the panther scratched the back of his head and smiled in a way that didn´t predicted anything good. His mate frowned.

"What´s the matter, Grimmjow?"

"The… people of Wakanda started to fell scared of us and… kind of wanted to expel us from the jungle. They thought were soul eater demons that will someday eat them too and chased us… not that it was too far from true, but it was…"

"Don´t tell me that, I refuse to believe that a bunch of adjucas were thrown out of a freaking jungle by some humans"

"We weren´t thrown out, okay? Just that we got tired of having those humans behind our backs and returned to Hueco Mundo, after all we wanted to evolve…"

"Great, now, why do you want to return to that place? Why not another one?" asked the bat, bouncing the baby to make it sleep.

"Because… I knew it and I believe you have never been in the Human World since you became a Hollow, no? It´s better a known place, especially if we got there with a child as little and especial as Kieran"

"Point taken" agreed the green eyed Espada. "Then let´s move, what continent do I have to open the Garganta to?"

"Africa, dear" answered the teal haired Arrancar and soon the portal was ready to transport them. "Lucky that you know how to do this things"

"Yeah, lucky…"

Soon enough they were in a dense jungle, surrounded by three and sounds from animals. The feline and his mate looked around, looking for a cave to make their home. Once installed they went to sleep, it have been a very tiring day.

"Lucky… maybe that you are blind is really a great thing. That way, you can be my baby forever" said Ulquiorra, hugging his son and thinking about his injuries and the possibility of not having another child. Kieran was a bit annoyed, but he didn´t cry and went to sleep. He wasn´t as hopeless as his parents think he was. He can see everything… or better, hear everything with his echolocation.

hope you like this, I expect your reviews...


	3. Chapter 3

Lilith was looking through the window as she waited for her parents to come back. She was getting a little bit tired of waiting. Aizen was defeated, her parents didn´t show up… that was getting into her nerves! Didn´t her mother said that she should be respected like the powerful lady she was! The three years old left the room, only to find an injured Tercera in the hallway.

"Mother!" she screamed, suddenly scared. Have the war gone so bad? Where was her father? Then a very distressed looking Coyote Stark joined his family in the place.

"I can´t find her…" he said, shaking. "I can´t find Lilinette"

"Then keep looking, father!" yelled the tiny blond before she slapped her father. The brunette looked at his angry child confused and followed her advice. Soon he found his female half in very dark corner of his mind. He split in two again, getting out of his Resurreccion.

"Stark… you idiot" was the first comment the young looking Arrancar made after being rescued from her male half´s mindscape. "They won…"

"Yeah, now we have to leave, quickly" indicated the wolf and got to his feet. He was tired as hell and only wanted to lay in the floor and have a nap (like always), but he just couldn´t. If he did so then they will die. "When this is over I´m going to take a loooooooooooooooong nap"

"For the first time you are right" said the short haired Arrancar, getting to her feet. "We will need that nap when this is over"

"Okay" said the brunette a little bit shaken. Then looked through the window and saw the army of low level shinigami that entered the place in search of the leftovers. Damn, after his fight with the two captains he wasn´t in shape to combat even an ant. And Hallibell was hurt too. "We need to get out of here, now"

"Why? This is our home, we shouldn´t be leaving…" said Lily, who didn´t find anything funny in being homeless and sleeping on the ground.

"Dear, please listen, this is not a safe place anymore. All the others are escaping…" said a tired Tercera, who have just managed to close her injury. "Where are we going Stark? It can´t be Karakura with all that it´s happening"

"Yes… New York city maybe? I´ve heard on the TV that there is a tower with my name on the roof" the females rolled their eyes. Yes, that idiot was asleep almost all day, but when his name was pronounced he woke up.

"Okay then" Stark opened the portal and they crossed quickly. Thanks god they have the special gigai that Szayel made before for them, so they swallowed the pills and took a few seconds to accustom themselves to the material bodies. "Fine, we are in America. Does anybody besides me speaks English?"

"I do" answered Halibell.

"And me too" said Lilynette jumping.

"Great, the next step is finding a place where we could stay, a house if we can, and jobs to earn money" he looked at the huge building with letters in the top. "Maybe in the tower that has my name we could find one"

"Why there?" asked his mate.

"Because I like it"

The older looking Arrancar entered the place and were sent to the boss, Mr. Stark, who after a short conversation give them the position of janitor (Stark) and Body guard (Halibell).

"Are you sure this is our best chance?" asked the female, putting on a suit.

"Of course, we earn a lot of money, no? soon we will get out of the streets" said the wolf, doubting a little bit himself.

Hello, this part is short, but in the future there will be longer chapters. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

"Jean, meet me in Cerebro's room" called Charles after sensing the new mutant through the computer. She emitted a strange signature, one that he barely could put up as human, but it was okay, some mutants didn't look as humans either. He was taken out of his thoughts by the redheaded teen entering the place. She was a little bit confused until she saw the panel with the information about the new mutant.

"Do you need me to accompany you to met this new mutant? Who is this time?" asked the girl, peeked from over the other telepath's shoulder.

"Her name is Edith Lair and… she is an orphan. Her birth name is a mystery and has some hostile behavior even with her pairs" he said, reading the girl's record. "Apparently she has been sent into foster homes a lot of times and every time she was returned by the scared parents telling that she was some kind of monster"

"Mutants are always seen like monsters…" commented Jean. "Do you know what kind of power does she has?"

"No, but I'm more than ready to find out"

-In the orphanage-

"You are saying that I'm a mutant?" asked the girl, moving her head. She had dark long bangs with pink stripes that gave it exotic look and strange golden eyes. She apparently had no problem in declaring her condition in front of the director of the orphanage that currently housed her, who was shivering. "Should have known it"

"Why?" asked Jean, a little bit confused.

"Because I have natural pink hair and three days ago shot some kind of laser from my finger that pierced my bedroom's wall. Pick up one" she answered, raising her hand. Edith drew in breath again, thinking about the delicious smell all the people in the room were emitting. Somehow she always was hungry, hungry for… humans, but she didn't know why. Maybe it has something to do with her mutant powers.

"Okay… so you could shot lasers from your fingers?" asked the older girl.

"Just one of them" answered Edith, raising it. "I'm not really sure how it works, but… every time I do it I got weaker"

"Well, in the Xavier Institute you are going to learn to control that power without hurting yourself" explained the professor. "So, do you want to come?"

"Yeah, it's better than being here" said the girl, crossing her arms. "Besides, no one wants me here since I came three months ago" after signing the papers to trespass the custody of the teen to the Xavier institute, the director of the orphanage asked the professor to talk to him in private about some things concerning his new student.

"I have to tell you something" she started, sitting with her arms crossed. "Being difficult wasn't the only reason the authorities had to transfer that girl so often. She has some kind of stalker that always follows her wherever she went"

"And do you know the identity of the man? Or what he wants?"

"No… the only thing we know about him is that he arrived at the country with a newborn Edith in his arms, telling that she was the love of his life and that he was going to live with her forever. The police took her away immediately and protected her identity, but he kept coming back. Nobody knows how he found her"

"Then we will be careful in case he shows up" promised the professor, confident that an entire school full of mutants could contain the strange man.

"That guy is dangerous, I warn you. He could escape the police every time they have him surrounded, some even said that he was some kind of monster" she said. "Well, now she is your problem, don't let her get out of the right path now"

"I won't"

They returned to the institute with the new student, who wasn't really amazed by the super powered teens running through the place, not even with the ones that have different powers from her. Then she expressed her desire to dissect some of them to find the source of their powers… of course without killing the precious specimens.

"What are you saying?" asked Jean a little bit horrified.

"I like science… a lot. I want to be a scientist when I got older and for now I'm interested in this mutations. They are pretty interesting, but I will need to open up some of them to find out how this works"

"You can't just open up other people!"

"Says who? I can do whatever I want" she crossed her arms and refused to listen to reason. When they arrived she was sent to her room, to install herself, frowning at the little room she was assigned to. "Well, it could be worse"

"Hey, we want to say hello!" said an exited Kitty, entering to the room without knocking. Edith raised her head and frowned at the girl. "It's very rare to have a new girl in the house, so I want to know if you want to go to the shopping mall later or…"

"Too fast" cut her the new mutant.

"Oh, right, so you are a more Rouge kind of girl" practically ignored her the still exited Shadowcat. "But we can still be friends. We can do something later, like read fashion magazines or chat in the school or…" continued Kitty. "Hey, I love your hair, who painted it pink?"

"It's natural"

"Oh… it's part of your mutation? Can you change your appearance at will or something like that? Can you do it for me too? Or…"

"Can I dissect you?" asked Edith, hoping to scare the overly chatty girl she had in front of her.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard right, I was asking you if I can cut you open" repeated the pink stripped haired girl. "For what I know about your powers it seems that I am not going to be able to do it unless you let me, so I'm asking for permission"

"Of course not! Do you know how ugly stitches looked?!"

"I was not planning to get you out of that alive, so you don't have to worry. I have more than enough specimens to work with here"

"Do it and you are dead, kid" said another person from behind. Logan appeared, sensing the new girl was serious and that… well, she didn't smelled like mutant at all. Hell, she didn't even smell like a human being. Her smell was more like a carnivorous beast, a pretty strong beast that they might not be able to control… but if Chuck said that she was going to stay with them then he trusted his judgment.

"I don't see anyone stopping me"

"Edith, I see you already knew Kitty and Logan" said Jean, entering the room. She brought Scott with her, for safety. "We came to give you this, it´s your new school schedule at Bayville. Classes start tomorrow. You will have to talk to the principal, but… well, he isn´t a mutant lover. In fact he hates us, but if you stay in your side of the line…"

"I´m not doing that, I will do whatever I want" answered her, looking at Wolverine with an interested face. "Are you really a man? You smelled like flesh, but inside of you there is a metal stink that makes me wonder is you are some kind of cyborg. This is interesting, have you a computer for a brain or…?"

"I´m a human, a mutant" growled Logan. "But I have a healing power that allowed someone to cover my skeleton with adamantium."

"And yu got out alive of that surgery? Even more interesting" commented the girl, getting closer. "How fast this power works? Will you allow me to cut you up and get some samples? It could be very useful in the future for…"

"Stay away, crazy bitch!"

"Logan!" Charles entered the room and looked at Edith. It was something great to have a young person so interested in science most of the time, but… she was some kind of crazy and extreme. "Stop this, you too Edith. If you want to learn something about science I suggest you to go help our resident doctor in his experiments"

"I don´t think I will do it, he would consider me too young to actually help in anything important" she answered, raising an eyebrow.

"I will talk to him"

"Okay…"

-The next day-

"Do I really have to do it?" asked the pink stripped haired girl, looking at the entrance with a grim look. She was at the front door of Bayville High School with a group of rejected mutants... or one of the two groups of rejected mutants of the school. Everybody started looking at her as if she was some kind of freak show, waiting for her to do something amusing. "I mean… I have a higher IQ than most of the students and college level´s knowledge."

"You have to do it and don´t worry, this is going to be easier than you think… I hope" said Jean, pushing her towards the building. Edith sighed and walked with the other. Another first day in a new school, breathing the delicious essences of the students. She didn´t know what was so tempting about them, she already tried once to savor the flesh, but it was definitely disgusting. But they kept smelling so good...

"You said I have to speak to the principal" commented the younger female. She needed to put more space between them or she would attack and that wouldn´t be pretty. "His name is Kelly, no? It sounds like some kind of girl doll."

"Don´t say that in front of him" she knocked on the door of the principal´s office and entered with the new kid. Kelly was finishing his tie when he noticed the mutants on the entrance. His gaze landed on the unknown one and frowned. Jean tried to comfort her by putting an arm on her should on her shoulder, but Edith was not intimidated… she was ready to fight, to show who was the strongest to this weakling.

"You brought a new one, I see" he said in a very petulant way. "I will not accept her in my school, we have more than enough monster in it without adding more"

"As if I want to belong…" a hand was held in front of her mouth, shutting her up.

"Her name is Edith Lair, principal, and if you forgot it already, the scholar council was clear in that we shouldn´t be discriminated because of our powers" the red haired girl was very clear, adding emphasis via some well-placed mental waves. "So please, just don´t mess with her in her first day. She already has her schedule, so we have nothing else to talk about"

"Don´t put yourself comfortable, monster, you won´t be long here."

"I don´t want to last long, just to mop the floor with your ugly face" she answered with a roar much like an animal. It scared the principal… he was not used to this kind of mutant. What kind of power she had? Could she be more dangerous than the others? Then he can use her to expel the rest of them before they could cause damage to the normal students.

"Just get out of my way"

"Hum! Who does he thinks he is?!"

"The principal" stated Jean, very serious. "Don´t mess with him or he could make school a living hell for all of us"

"Talk for yourself, I´m not staying long…"

"You are and go to class. You can be a scientific genius but everyone needs to study to improve themselves!" Edith was taken to her class while looking at the redhead with a glare. She wanted to show that ugly human who was the boss. She stopped to think why she was doing those kind of things and the only answer was that it was her instincts. Why did she have instincts like that? But then again, she was not a normal human. The bell ringed before she can get out of her mind and the other x men arrived to get her to the canteen.

"What kind of food do we have today? I´m starving!" said Bobby, happy. Kitty show him away to be near the new girl and started chatting about a shopping trip for her, already forgot the creepy answer she got before. Edit simply showed her away and walked towards the food source. As always, it tasted like sand and didn´t make anything for her hunger.

"Come on, you have to eat!" tried to encourage her Tamara. "Guys, I don´t think Laser girl is feeling okay, do you think we should…"

"Laser girl? Who the hell thought a name as stupid as that?"

"Excuse me, but I didn´t have more time to think about a better name" said Kurt, very offended. "You could be more nice, you know?"

"Being nice is not part of me" she answered. "In fact, I doubt there is even an ounce of goodness inside me, maybe I was born to be evil" she roused and walked away, finally finding a group that sits better with her. "Hello, I´m Edith"

"So you are the new girl the X-geeks have" said Lance, putting his feet on the table.

"That I am"

"But you didn´t seem to be as boring as they, how the hell did you end up with them, pretty?" asked Pietro, taking one of her pink strings into his hands.

"Things happened, but enough about me, talk me about you"

"Well…"

"Edith, what are you doing?" asked Jean, walking towards them and grabbing the new mutant. "They are evil, you shouldn´t be with them."

"But as I said, I am too, and our chat was pretty interesting. Go away, please" Edith sat down again and the redhead retired worried. What kind of new girl did they just accepted in their home?


	5. Chapter 5

Edith has been in the academy for less than a week when the stalker showed his face for the first time. He was a blond haired young man with an eye patch much like a pirate. His clothes were torn but that didn´t seem to interest him at all. He introduced himself as Tesla Lindocruz, Edith´s true love forever. She was disgusted with the man, she didn´t even know him for God´s sake! He started to call her Nnoitra-sama, as if it was her name.

"Why did he call you like that?" asked Kitty with a confused look. "Do you know someone named like that?"

"No idea, but I don´t remember anything about my biological family. Nnoitra could be a familiar for all I know" answered her, preparing herself to fight. Tesla was probably the hardest enemy the xmen have ever fought with. The obsessive man kept shouting things about his love and that they were going to be together, finally saying that without him she will die soon.

"What the hell is he talking about?!" yelled Kitty, passing right through one hit of his sword. That didn´t felt like usual, the weapon reminded her more of a living thing.

"I don´t know… but I can find it!" Jean attacked the Arrancar with all her mind and soon was inside his sick head… somehow dragging the others with her. She couldn´t explain this, she wasn´t even aware that she had this kind of power. After some moments of fighting, Scott managed to get control of the situation.

"Where are we?" he asked the redhead.

"I don´t know… maybe inside his mind?"

"What are this doors?" asked Kurt, not minding the danger and opening the door, inside… it was like a movie. There was an arena where some people were fighting, a teal haired woman and a brunette giant. The two were not paying attention to them… or rather to Tesla. After some minutes the woman defeated the giant and left him throwing a tantrum. The blond man went to help him and… everything went blurry. It just showed that the man helped the giant up with love. "Why is everything so blurry?"

"I think… it´s because he altered this memories to fit better in his sick fantasy" she said and used her powers, trying to clear the view. Surprisingly, when the images replayed, there was a pink haired fourth person there. The fourth individual ran towards the place leaving Tesla behind and helped the injured brunette up. Everything around turned red and they were expelled from there. Kitty opened another door that seemed rusty and grey, as it have not been opened in years. The memories inside were even more blurry, but Jean managed to clear them.

"This is…" the teens saw the moment of Edith´s birth, in an underground lab in a country that was in war (they couldn´t see that they were in another world).

"Belle…" the last words of Szayel and his following dead shocked them. Finally the mind of the Arrancar managed to expel them totally and they appeared in front of Edith, Logan and the professor. The police reached the place and Tesla escaped, sending a hatful glare towards the res haired mutant. She shivered, knowing full well what he was capable of. After they were all inside and with a hot cup of chocolate in their hands, Scott told Xavier what they have seen in the stalker´s mind.

"Seriously? I was born in the middle of a war?" asked the pink stripped haired girl.

"And, as long as I can see, your country was losing" commented Kitty, putting some ice on her neck. "But you mom was very pretty… before Tesla killed her"

"So that guy worked under my father and was obsessed with him… so my father´s name was Nnoitra? And mine is Belle? It sounds pretty strange, should have known I was from another country"

"His full name was Nnoitra Jiruga, he had some military charge… I don´t know, I couldn´t see much" said Jean with an apologizing look. "But next time we can catch Tesla and the professor will take a look at his mind. He can extract his secrets" she turned around at the professor. "What are we going to do now, professor?"

"First reinforce the security measures and then I think we can begin the paperwork to change her name to Belle Jiruga… that´s easier than dealing with some kind of lunatic than isn´t afraid of mutants" commented the bald man.

"I think… he is a mutant too. Did you see the kind of strength he had?" commented Scott and all nodded. In the end they went to sleep. Edith… Belle went to her room and looked at the sky. Where was her father? Did he survived the war? And if he didn´t… where was his grave? She heard a howl in the distance, something that surprisingly made her feel like home… a home she never had.

-In Hueco Mundo-

Nnoitra was staring at the eternal night of his world, with no one else. In his lap was his beloved´s sword, Fornicarás. He has been carrying it everywhere the past few years in memory of Szayel and his child that he had never known. Suddenly he heard some howl of low hollow that were congregated near a opened Garganta, muttering something about sensing Arrancar at the other side. He raised an eyebrow, what could some of his own be doing in the human world, where the shinigami could sense them without problem? He got closer and used his Pesquiza… yes, there were Arrancar. It was not Grimm kitty and the Emo bat, or Stark the wet dog and Hali fish. Something trigged his memory and recognized Tesla.

"Tesla…" he muttered. He didn´t knew the other, but was close to Tesla´s… could it be his child? Maybe his Fraccion took him out of Hueco Mundo when the enemy got to the lab. He got to the front slaughtering some hollows and eating while doing so. He had to be full if he wanted to spend some time in the human world. He got to the human world and started searching for the energy signature…

-With the teens-

Belle woke up and was ushered to get ready for school. When they finally arrived to the place, the first hour barely passed before Tesla attacked again, now in front of everyone. His especial gigai allowed him to used his powers and he was not afraid of hurting someone. He screamed like a pig when he received a rotund negative from the girl.

"You have to be mine… Crush, Verruga!" he turned into a giant pig like creature that threatened to crush the entire school with it´s inhabitants inside.

"He is definitely a mutant" commented Scott before his friends and him went to fight the man. They were in the middle of the fight (being defeated but at least most of the students and teachers already flee), when a man appeared in front of them. His long brunette hair and high stature made Jean recognize him.

"Nnoitra Jiruga" she muttered. The Espada looked at his Fraccion and understood in one second what had happened. So… the shinigami never reached the lab, it was Tesla who killed his love and took his child away from him.

"Tesla!" he screamed, taking Santa Teresa in one hand. In five seconds he took care of his former subordinate, strangling him with one hand and taking out the other zanpakto with the other. Fornicarás blade barely touched Tesla´s neck via mental wave that sent it flying. He turned around enraged and was faced by a girl with pink hair and golden eyes.

"You are… my father? Nnoitra Jiruga?" she asked carefully. He eyed her carefully, she was precious. He didn´t even cred he had a girl, she was so much like her mother that he could have cried. After all he didn´t lose everything from him.

"You… look a lot like your mother… sorry it took me too long to get to you…" the elder Arrancar put his arms around his pup and embraced her. While they were doing this, Scott called the professor. After he was here they shared their opinions about the man. He was definitely not normal, a mutant. That answered why Belle was one. Kelly came to interrupt them, yelling that they were a menace, earning just a growl from Nnoitra. Logan stopped the gigantic man from attacking the principal.

"Calm down, you are not doing your daughter a favor… or yourself" growled Wolverine in return. Nnoitra raised an eyebrow, this man smelled different than the others… perhaps older? Yes, much older than even the bald man.

"I want her expelled! And all of you!"

"Shut up" finally said the older Arrancar. "She doesn´t need this place, we are going back home. She needs to eat some good food and…"

"She eats more than enough in the Academy and she does needs to go to school" said Jean, putting her hands on her hips. "Or you want to ruin her future?"

"She doesn´t need a school, her mother wasn´t in there and was a genius. The best scientist of our army!" he replied.

"She could be a genius, but even she needs to learn…"

"What else could she learn here? Where we are going she only needs to know how to survive" he stated. And it was true. "Since the fall of Las Noches our home is not the kind of place you are used to, but you will…"

"How could you even think of taking her there?" Nnoitra growled. This humans wanted to argue with him? Fine, they could stay a few more days before the shinigami detected the Espada and came for him. In that time he can teach them what an Arrancar can do when it was hungry, specially if it was Espada level.

-The next day-

Belle was taking her things to go to school. Her father was in the roof, with one eye open. He didn´t seem to be used to waking up early in the morning. He descended before she got to the car and showed her the blade that was about to kill Tesla.

"This is Fornicarás, you mother´s sword" he told her. "Like my Santa Teresa, it has a connection with me, we need to find yo…"

"You know, this is sweet" interrupted Jean, "but we have to go. You can talk to her about her mother later… and put that sword in another place. I understand that it´s a very important item for you, but… it´s strange for someone to walk around with a sword"

"It´s a zanpakto, you can´t just leave it behind"

"Whatever the name of that thing is, just… don´t leave the house with it" she said before getting into the car. His daughter rolled her eyebrows, she sensed something coming from her mother´s sword that she can´t explain by mutant powers.

"You should have left me with him" she said.

"Shouldn´t be talking like that, he is a military and your mom was probably too, just that she was in the scientific sector" Shadowcat opened her fashion magazine after saying this and started looking for new clothes. "And do you think he can raise you alone? I mean… he is a male! Sure he was okay when your mother was alive, but…"

"There are a lot of males that are single parents" commented Jean. "But she is right, he is pretty strange"

"Don´t talk about him like that" said Belle. "And he is right about my eating habits, I´m so hungry all the times that I can eat a cow"

"Well, you eat too little, you should eat more"

"I try! But somehow everything I try tastes like dust"

"Dust? That´s weird"

-Back at the Academy-

Nnoitra have been behaving a little bit strange all day, jumping from high places and running at high speed (even for Pietro), and stated to ask about the computer that Xavier was using. He was confused that it was able to find Belle, but it didn´t found any of his companions that flee to the earth when Aizen´s reign was over.

"So, you want to search your companions? Are they mutants too?" asked the professor, putting down his helmet. The man looked even more confused.

"Mutants?"

"Do they have powers?" traduced Logan.

"Everybody in Las Noches did" this surprised the men. Have there ever been a city of all mutants? Maybe that was why another army destroyed it, they want to erase the place that posed as a danger to the global security. For his part, the giant was cleaning his sword. They were about to ask when the alarms activated.

"Chuck, what´s happening?!"

"It´s Magneto!" the professor showed the picture of the man walking towards them with Mistique on tow. The blue woman was followed by the Brotherhood of mutants. Xavier called his students, but they would have to resist for a bit.

"Do you really fear that man? Even Szayel´s Fraccion could take him and they were not designed to fight" commented Nnoitra. The x men arrived shortly and started to fight, but were defeated in minutes by the powerful mutant, even his daughter. "Oh, God, you should be starving if you are so weak. I will you to hunt later"

"Hunt?" she asked.

"Get out of the way" ordered Magneto. "I know your powers, they made your skin thick and harder to brak…"

"Just that? You don´t know" he turned towards Belle and smiled in a sadistic way. "Pay attention, girl, I will teach you to put weak humans in their places" the mutants were about to tell him something when he suddenly appeared behind their leader and sent him to the ground. "This is Sonido, it´s used to move at high speed" Pietro moved to hide and attack, but Nnoitra found him without problem. "With Pesquisa you can find anyone wherever they are hiding" the Brotherhood was about to attack him when he opened his mouth and fired. "And you already know Cero, a especial laser"

"How can you have so many powers? Mutants have only one!" yelled Mistique, a little bit jealous.

"I never said I was a mutant" Nnoitra took Santa Teresa out of his back and moved it. "This is a zanpakuto, it hides what we truly are in this human forms. We are… Arrancar! The top predators! Don´t take your eyes away from me, you are going to be surprised" the sword started to glow before he ordered "Pray, Santa Teresa!"

"He is a… mantis?" asked Jean after she have a clear view. The insect creature howled and, raising his scythes, enter to the fight. He was about to kill Magneto when Xavier sent him a mental wave. He prepared to fight, but was stopped by his daughter.

"So we are not humans" she commented as if it was a everyday thing. "What exactly are we?"

"Arrancar, predators that need to constantly feed. In our World the only law was to kill or be killed, cannibalism is an everyday thing. Las Noches… well, it was the first try on civilization in our World and was only made by Arrancar, us being at the top of the Evolution. But another race made war with us and it was over… I don´t even know what happened to my companions, not that really cared"

"What do I need to eat?" she asked.

"Flesh, living flesh. That´s why I was telling those humans that we needed to go back quickly, if you get really hungry your instincts can take over and… let´s just said that human could be in an Arrancar´s menu if it is specially hungry"

"Maybe… you should talk after lunch then?" said Kitty, a little bit scared.

"That sounds good" once the Arrancar left, the mutants let a collective sigh. What could they do with two predators that can eat them under their roof?


	6. Chapter 6

"I don´t know if you should keep them, what if they… ammmm… eat you?" asked Nick Fury after talking with Wolverine. Immediately after finding out the true nature of their new guests, he reluctantly called SHIELD to ask them more information if they have. Unfortunately they were oblivious to the existence of a form of live called Arrancar.

"I don´t think they will, but… I just want to make sure they didn´t eat someone out there too. They came back smelling strangely"

"It will have to wait until tomorrow, but… why don´t you give them to me? We already have the blond one, Tesla"

"Apparently they are just resting" informed Logan. "Nnoitra said that he would take his daughter back to his world once she is strong enough. He said that his home is not as mercifu ours and if he brought her in her current condition she will die."

"Coming from a world like that…" the alarms were set out and María Hill entered running. She looked really afraid. Fury asked what was going on, but the image in the security video answered for her. Tesla Lindocruz escaped from his confinement and was heading towards the exit. They were not sure if he could get out without a parachute, but with his race being physically stronger than them…

"You were saying?" said a sarcastic Wolverine.

"Let´s go to catch him, you know where he is heading to"

"That´s a dumb question"

-Back in the Academy-

"You were in Tesla´s mind and you couldn´t figure it out that they were not from this world?" asked Scott to Jean when the X-men reunited for dinner. The teen mutants were now giving Belle and her father more space than ever in her life. The Arrancar were talking by themselves when a howl was heard in the property and Wolverine entered flying through a window. His claws were out, meaning that he has been fighting. "What´s happening?!"

"Fury was unable to contain our pig friend"

"Tesla?" inquired Nnoitra after getting down the stairs in a calm way. "Figures, no human can contain an Arrancar if this doesn´t want to."

"How the hell did another specie survive a war with you then? And won?" Nnoitra glared at Kitty for this, making her smile in an apologizing way. He then looked at his daughter. "This could be a great training, maybe we can even find your zanpakto"

"What are you trying to do?!" yelled Logan, getting up. Fury entered running with his guns in his hands. He looked at the Arrancar once before getting back to Tesla.

"You were right, they do look like humans"

"You offend me even more than that bitch Nelliel, we are nothing like you humans. You are the prey while we are the hunters that lurked in the dark…"

"Wait, you are telling us that you have… eaten humans?" asked Scott in disbelieve.

"Centuries ago, yes, when I still was a simple hollow… but I don´t really remember that, it happened even before I started to evolve."

"Evolve?"

"Less talk and more fight!" urge them Wolverine when he sense the blond coming closer. The defenses of the manor were not rival for the gigantic thing and Nnoitra wasn´t really interested in fighting him again, but he will do if his daughter couldn´t with him. Of course, she didn´t even knew how to use sonido. Well, the best way to learn something for an Arrancar is in desperate fight between death and live.

"Go and make me proud" Belle nodded and grabbed the hand of her new weapon. Her zanpakto hasn´t talked to her yet, but it was big like her father´s, with two twin blades. She tried to hurt him. Unfortunately for her, the Fraccion was more used to fight in the Arrancar way than her and she was defeated quickly. Nnoitra grabbed Santa Teresa when he felt something off in his waste. Fornicarás was emitting some kind of energy, then it disappeared from his waste.

"So this was the trick… I have waited so much to see you again" smiled the insect Espada. Soon enough Tesla started to cough roughly, then a strange pink mist started to get out and form a being that looked like a tree with big wings. It laughed pretty much like the villain from a TV program, shaking his pink strands of hair.

"You… were suppouse to be…" started the pig Arrancar.

"Dead? Yes sure… if I have been another Arrancar" he took his hand towards his mouth while Lindocruz coughed up blood. "But I am the Octava Espada, Szayel Aporro Granz, The inmortal Arrancar! My ultimate technique allows me to go back to life in my enemy´s body…"

"I was starting to think you will never come back this time" commented Nnoitra after Szayel took Fornicarás out of his mouth. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry, the necessary energy to activate the Gabriel was inside my zanpakto and you never used it on Tesla… until yesterday. That woke me up" he started searching around himself. "And Belle? Where is my baby?"

"Here am I" answered the girl.

"Oh, dear, how long was I out?"

"Long enough for her to grow up" after a short talk mother and daughter hugged. Everything was alright until…

"It´s a touching moment, but I would like to talk about your stay here" said Nick Fury, clearing his throat. The older Arrancar lifted their heads and looked at him as if he was a vermin. "I heard from Logan that you wanted to go back to your own world"

"Yes, that should be good… when Belle learns to fend for herself" Nnoitra was a bit uneasy. Szayel threw him a questioning look and he sighed. "Since Lord Aizen fell the throne of Hueco Mundo returned to Barragan. And you know what it means."

"The Segunda Espada? Barragan Luisenbain?" the pink haired Arrancar was surprised. "We definitely can´t go back in her actual state, she will not survive the kind of world Barragan wants to create. And he will chase all the former Espada just to probe he is the most powerful of us, how did you managed to evade him? Even I would have troubles with his technique"

"With lots of luck and moving quickly"

"Ah, excuse me… who is Barragan Luisenbain?" asked the director of SHIELD. A potentially hostile leader from another world was surely one of the things his organization would be aware of.

"The Arrancars are artificially evolved creatures, made from highly evolved hollows. Before we were transformed into what we are now, Barragan Luisenbain was our king… well, at least a representative king, our world was a chaos" started talking the glasses wearing Espada. "He was evil and controlled death"

"Controlled death?"

"Yes, he can kill many people only with his technique, Respira" pointed Nnoitra.

"The thing is that, after many centuries with him in the throne, a man named Aizen appeared with technology to help us step to a new level. Arrancars were born and he was proclaimed the new king of Las Noches, making Barragan his Second Espada. The old man never forgave Aizen for that… or us Espada"

"So he is chasing you" said Logan with his arms crossed.

"To say it in one way" the giant insect put his finger on his chin. "I believe that all the Espada that survived the war got the hell away from Hueco Mundo, because I never saw them again. I think the puppy Stark and Halli fish are in this country too."

"Puppy Stark and Halli fish?"

"Coyote Stark and Tia Hallibel, The Primera and Tercera Espada" clarified Szayel. "Stark was a Wolf Arrancar and Hallibel a shark one"

"Just what we need, more predators" commented Scott.

"Don´t worry, really, every hollow learn quickly, an Arrancar more" assured the Octava.

-One week later-

Belle was trying to do the Sonido for the seventh time that week, while her parents looked at her bored. Apparently learning to be an Arrancar outside of Hueco Mundo was not as easy. She was practicing when they sensed something familiar.

"There is, an Espada" said Szayel, arranging his glasses. The older Arrancars quickly ran to the place, quickly finding the origin. Nick Fury was already there, confronting the problem. He turned around to glare at the newcomers, even if they could bite his head off.

"What are you doing here?" asked the one eyed man.

"We sensed one of our kind" some agents appeared ready to attack their companions… with some strange tattoos in their heads. "Who would have told? Zommari!"

"You are here?" asked the Septima, appearing from behind his puppets. "Do I take that you heard the news? It´s in every hollows mouth this time"

"What news?"

"Aizen-sama wasn´t killed when we lost the war and he managed to escape imprisonment in the Shinigami Headquarters" explained the Espada walking to be in front of his former allies. "And that´s not all, he has been creating new Arrancar. Not as good as the ones he did last time, but at least our army will be bigger for the next one"

"The next one?"

"The next war, Quinta! He will call us again to the battlefield again in no time!"

"You seem to be pretty sure, Aphrodite" said Szayel, using the old nickname for the Septima. "I think this is all a nonsense. Even if Aizen was alive, his probabilities of escaping are lower than cero, the shinigami would make sure to burry him so deep in their prisons that the world will never heard of him again."

"Some things have changed, the shinigami even have Arrancar and Vizard in their forces" Zommari made a gesture that was close to disgust. "Nelliel tu Oderschwank and her pets are part of the Fifth Squad now" the dark skinned Arrancar shook his shoulders. "I have said what I have to said, I will go back to Hueco Mundo now… if this idiots let me get to the nearest Garganta"

"That bitch…" growled Nnoitra, while Zommari negotiated with the agents. Finally he was allowed to cross without problem and the other Espada stayed talking. "What you think? We should go back now?"

"No, let´s wait. I have a bad feeling about this"


	7. Chapter 7

The next few weeks were tense. The two adult Arrancars were talking about returning faster than it was expected. Belle agreed, but a look at her training was all her parents need to say no. Apparently even if Las Noches was rebuilt Hueco Mundo was hostile enough to make them want to stay. She tried to argue about that they planned to raise her in that environment, the Espada answering that she would have been a baby and it was easier for a little child to adapt.

"This is unfair" said the girl, sipping some soda. She was talking to Kitty when an airplane landed in the backyard. She was curious as to who apart from shield would visit them, so used Sonido (the only hollow ability she mastered until now) to see.

"The Quinnjet" said Shadowcat, lowering her fashion magazine.

"The Quinnjet? Isn´t that from the Avengers?"

"Yes, what the hell are they doing here? It´s not like we hate each other, but we aren´t exactly in good terms either" Wolverine and the Professor walked towards them, followed by Szayel and Nnoitra. They could feel the reiatsu coming from the plane, an awfully familiar sensation.

"What brings you and your team here, Iron man?" asked Xavier in a neutral tone.

"Tachalla has a special request he wants…"

"I need your help to save my people" said Black Panther, stepping to the front. "Your team is one of the strongest and will be able to help us to get rid once and for all of the White Panther"

"The White Panther?" asked Jean.

"It´s a horrible being that lives in the deeps of the jungle and eats my people. And he is not alone, there a pack of creatures that follows him" the king of Wakanda sighed. "Many centuries ago there were legends about them, that they were…"

"The Sexta and his Fraccion" answered a feminine voice behind them. Iron man turned around and saw one of his secretaries with other females. "Mila-Rose, do me a favor and wake Stark up… or make Lilynette do it."

"Tercera" recognized her Nnoitra with his smug face. Hallibel put her hands in her hips and gave a glare to the bug. "Long time no see… were you telling something about the kitty cat being in that place?"

"Yes, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques decided to nest outside of Hueco Mundo" answered her. Her daughter peeked outside the plane. Her gaze felt on Belle and she sniffled the air, then closed her eyes to sense her reiatsu.

"So weak…" said Lily, looking down at her. The pink striped haired girl growled and was about to confront the other female when her father´s hand stopped her. In the aircraft Halibel glared at her child.

"Enough, Lily"

"But she is!"

"I said enough!" there was howl of pain inside the vehicle and the dark skinned woman shook her head. "Your father is up, go to see if Lilynette has done permanent damage"

"She would not" coughing the canine Arrancar walked next to his family.

"Good morning, Primera" greeted Szayel. "As lazy as ever, I see"

"Says the one that almost never stepped out of his room" yawned Stark, Lilynette appearing from behind him, happy. She was glad to see another Arrancar after so uh time with the same pack. "Back to the issue about the Sexta nesting in Wakanda…"

"Why are you so worried about where the kitty cat make his playground. As soon as he doesn´t mess with us then there is nothing to be worried about" the giant Espada answered. For his part, the pink haired scientist was in deep think.

"You are not worried about Grimmjow" deduced the glasses wearing man. "Is the Cuarta still with him?"

"Yes, the Emo and the Cat are still together. I believe they made Wakanda their feeding ground just because it would be easier to raise their invalid spawn there" he stopped for a moment. "You are not asking for our help because of that, no?" they shook their heads. "Is the Sixth Fraccion complete?" they nodded. "Then forget it"

"It´s your brother" tried to convince him Hallibel.

"NO! Illforte and I have never consider each other brothers and always fight when we are together!" answered the man, throwing a fit. "And even if wanted to see him again, he would never listen to me, that bull with horns for a brain…"

"The bull is your brother?" asked the Black Panther.

"Yes, but we don´t get along too much. In fact, he can´t stand each other at all" he crossed his arms. "If you want to convince him to do something see me there would have the opposite effect. Better ask…"

"Cirucci? She is already there, for what I have seen"

"Oh, so you want to take look at the new Arrancar that they breed?" talked Nnoitra. "That would be a great idea. Why don´t we go?"

"No"

"But, Szayel…"

"NO! Do you remember what happened the last time Illforte and I were in the same room? IT was a catastrophe! The worst family fight in the history of Hueco Mundo! And you know the kind of things that happens in our world!"

"Well… yeah, you are right, that was awful" in that moment Tachalla jumped to the front, grabbed the pink haired man and made a motion to drag him to the plane. "Take your hands off of him, you mortal!"

"Tachalla, what are you doing?" asked Iron man.

"I can´t just stand here while my country is being used as a breeding place for some kind of creatures that put my people in danger" answered the Black Panther. "So you will come with me and talk your brother and companions into leaving"

"Are you deaf? He isn´t going to listen to me! And I already told you that because of their invalid spawn the Cuarta and the Sexta won´t leave"

"Invalid? Why is the child invalid?" asked Pym.

"The Emoespada gave birth to a blind Arrancar… and that kind of hollows doesn´t live for long. Maybe in the human world he will, but…"

"Being blind doesn´t have to be a…" begin the ant man, but was cut by the Arrancar.

"In a world where only kill or be killed matters, it is. Many hollows with all their senses doesn´t live long in that place, what do you think will happen to one with such a problem?"

"It wasn´t a problem to Daredevil"

"Let me go, you inferior creature" said Szayel, glaring at the human. This one didn´t do what he said. Hallibel shook her head and helped Tachalla to push the Octava into the Quinjet. Nnoitra tried to stop them, but was caught by Stark, who did the same. Belle followed her parents and, sighing, the X men prepared for a mission in Wakanda.

-After some time-

"I totally blame you for all that is going to pass" said Szayel, crossing his arms. The glasses wearing scientist was in a bad humor, not wanting to see his brother. "Illforte is not going to be happy either and Cirucci will be the least grateful of seeing me. And don´t begin with whatever brat they have produced together in this few years…"

"You are drowning in a cup of water, Octava" said Lilynette, watching her other half sleep. She won´t wake him up until they landed. "The biggest family problem in Las Noches is me and Starky when I push my fingers down his throat"

"But you are not family, you are two halves of one being… and can fuse again"

"Well, yes" they finally were on the ground a few minutes later. The natives were not so happy about them being here, foreigners were not so welcomed in Wakanda after all, but after a few orders from Tachalla they were a little bit more welcoming. Suddenly a crowd appeared, running and yelling something about the White Panther King being there. Soon there was a booming voice saying…

"SIEGFRIED!" more voiced joined the one that they identified as Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. "Siegfried, I know you are here, I can sense you, get out now!"

"Siegfried-sama!"

"Siegfried-sama!" in a minute they were face to face with the Sexta and his pals. Illforte´s eyes widened when he noticed his brother and put himself of a purple haired teen, growling like a threatening animal.

"Look what we have here, guys, it´s the Octava… and company" mocked the blue haired man, smirking in a superior way. "Are you happy to see your brother again, Forte?"

"Like the plague" answered the blond. "Get out of here, Szayel, or I´m going to take that brain you are so proud of out of your head."

"As brute as always, Aniki"

"Father? Weren´t we searching for Siegfried…" started the young cub, but was cut immediately.

"Not now, Eden, go back to your mother and stay with her, now" ordered the bull Arrancar, putting his zanpakto between him and his brother. "Last warning, Szayel, crawl back to whatever hole you have gotten out of and take the Quinta and your abomination with you"

"Or what, dear brother?"

"Or I will make you"

"I would like to see you trying, blondie" said Nnoitra. While this was happening Belle was impacted from behind by a flying object. It was a young child, that sniffed her in the neck, his long black strands of hair rubbing against her cheek.

"Siegfried!" yelled Grimmjow, seeing his youngest over the girl. It was a great surprise when Ulquiorra discovered he was pregnant again. It was highly probably that it will end in miscarriage, but he took every precaution he could and now here he was, a four years old Siegfried Jeagerjaques with all his mischief.

"Daddy… daddy, this smells like Arrancar! But she isn´t as strong as to be one!" he laughed. Belle made a move to get up, but the strength of the young child kept her down. "Can I eat it?"

"No, Siegfried, bugs don´t really felt good on your stomach" immediately after he finishes speaking the girl under him tried a judo move but the kid jumped and defeated her again.

"But daddy…"

"No buts, come here. Your mother is worried sick, Siegfried, where the hell have you been all day?" in that moment Belle felt another person stepping on her, much heavier. Whoever it was, he lifted Siegfried by the back of the neck.

"What´s happening here, father?" asked someone in a monotone voice.

"Welcome home, Kieran, why are you back so suddenly?" asked Grimmjow to his eldest. Kieran´s long hair now reached his lower back, resembling his father´s Resurrection. He was slimmer than the panther, but taller than the bat and with a healthy tanned skin. His hollow mask was in his ears, making them more like a bat´s.

"There is something that put Hueco Mundo upside down and I wanted to talk to you about it" answered the sixteen years old.

"Hey, can you get out of me?!" yelled the female. "And take your brother with you!"

"Kieran nii-chan" squealed the little kid "I caught it, we can eat it together! It´s your welcome back home present"

"Apparently I stepped into some trash and didn´t notice it" said the older brother, making everybody think he spent too much time around his mother. "Guess you sensed me and wanted to receive me?"

"Yes!"

"Good little brother" the blue haired teen put the child on the ground and patted his hair.

"Hey, who are you calling trash, idiot?!" screamed Belle, getting up.

"The trash talks louder than it breathes" ignored her Kieran while Siegfried laughed. Something landed and walked towards the boy, who turned around to face it. "Mother"

"Welcome back, Kieran" answered Ulquiorra in the same monotone voice.

"Hey! Emo and Emo junior! Don´t ignore us!" yelled Nnoitra to catch their attention.

"Trash" they said at unison. The fight was about to break when something appeared out of nowhere. A man with brunette hair and a cruel dictator smile entered the clear accompanied with some people in a white uniform.

"My dear Espada, I´m back" the Arrancar stopped fighting and quickly bowed in front of their leader in a rather stiff way. "You are summoned back to Hueco Mundo, to your positions, for a new Winter War"

"Hai, Aizen-sama!" with the answer all the Arrancar sonied to the Garganta and disappeared.

"Well, they left" commented Iron man, relieved.

"Are you stupid? This is even worst. Or didn´t you smell that thing in the air?" asked Wolverine, growling. The mutants felt uneasy because of his behavior and approached the plane.

"What was it?" asked Tachalla, worried.

"Fear"

-In Las Noches-

After they changed into their uniforms, the kids and their parents presented themselves in front of their lord. Kieran was worried and uncomfortable. He never liked the illusion users. Because of his blindness he was never prone to fell into their techniques and that made them attack him, the stronger the worst. And this one was the most powerful he ever found, gave him a sensation… his family was in danger, that he was sure. His alarm bells never failed him.

"… that´s why I will need your help too, children of my best Arrancar" finalized the ruler of Hueco Mundo. Kieran shook his head, even if he was alone he was not staying in there.

"No… I will not be a part of this. I´m out" he said.

"Kieran!" for once Ulquiorra´s voice was not monotone.

"Don´t worry, if he doesn´t want to help, he is free to go" he made a gesture and the door opened. Kieran got out and when he put a foot outside Las Noches one of Aizen´s lackeys attacked him. He defeated the Arrancar in less than a second and bit him in the neck, sucking his blood.

"Good, this is the first one of my army of undead" and he left. For his part Siegfried was worried. He knew his brother and the older Jeagerjaques was a little bit rebellious, but never did anything without a reason. He started suspecting, putting on his best poker face. Whatever that was happening, he was going to find out and help his nii-san.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sit straight, Akahoshi, you are not an elder bending down to sip his tea" ordered Byakuya. The teen sitting on the table next to him tried to do so, but he was so uncomfortable that ended up ruining his position. "You will never be able to be a good clan head if you can´t keep your poise"

"Yeah, sorry…"

"Kuchiki Akahoshi, I told you several times to talk to me in a proper way" lectured his son the noble. Akahoshi was tempted to snort, but he stopped himself in time. He didn´t want any problem with his mother, not after the last one. And his father didn´t help either, Renji was too busy helping the older Kuchiki with the Squad. "Now change yourself into more fit clothes, we have visitors today"

"Yes, I will" he was finally left alone. How he hated his etiquette classes… but his mother was adamant about being necessary. He brushed his red hair before putting on his kenseikan, how much he hated it. He sighed before taking off his shinigami uniform and putting on a rich kimono. His zanpakto called him in that moment.

"Akahoshi-sama doesn´t look like himself!" it said. "He should be allowed to do what he wants, after all he carries on with his duty efficiently"

"You are right, Hoshi no furu (star rain)" he sighed. "But mother and the clan will never allow it"

"Akahoshi-sama" a servant knocked before opening the door. "Byakuya-sama wants to see you in the dinning room right now"

"Alright" he answered and left the room. After a boring meeting with some noble, he was ordered to return to his room where his lessons will continue, but in the middle of the way…

"Byakuya-boy! And Hoshi-chan!" a very known female voice said happily. Yoruichi was there, waving her hand, earning an angered look from his mother. "I hope this one isn´t boring you to death, Hoshi-chan" she patted his head. "You can always come to me if you are feeling bored"

"My son doesn´t need distractions, Shihoin Yoruichi" answered Byakuya. "I will have to ask you to leave"

"Don´t be that stiff, Byakuya-boy, I´m just trying to save your kid from the boring ways of your clan" she made an exaggerate pose, then laughed. "You should stop being so rigid, come and play with me"

"Shiohoin Yoruichi" the woman managed to snatch the scarf away from his mother before running away. The older Kuchiki looked surprised, but finally gave in and chased her just like when he was child. Akahoshi felt like smiling… a hand pulled him away. It was his cousin. When he was still a baby his aunt Rukia married the Shiba heir, Ichigo Kurosaki. Of course the elders were delighted that the "trash" was useful after all, but their alliance with the Shiba was not what they were expecting. Especially the new heir…

"Hey, Hoshi-kun! Did you finally managed to escape from your protocol classes?" asked Shiba Sho. He was a year younger, but very lively. "You look like a girl about to conduct a tea ceremony!"

"Very funny" said the redhead, laughing along. "It´s not far from reality. I was trapped in some meeting with an old fossil asking for something I don't remember. But tell me, tell me! How is everything going in the outside world?! Did Sado-kun compose a new song? And the Quincy? Did you manage to get him?"

"Oh, everything is fine" Sho waved his hand. "I can show you Akira-kun´s new song and my new fireworks, they are the best… oh, and Ishida… well, Ren couldn´t believe what I did and Haruhi couldn´t stop laughing at his brother´s face… I like that one"

"Great to hear that" he listened carefully and heard footsteps approaching, his mother´s. "The joykiller is back, you better leave"

"Awww, but you never saw my fireworks…"

"Next time, say hello to Sado-kun and the twins for me"

"Sure I will"

"Let´s continue with your lessons now" said Byakuya with a cold face. His son nodded and followed him into another room. He just expect his father arrived home sooner…

-The next day-

"There have been some Arrancar presence in a place called Bayville, in America" said Kyoraku, looking at all the captains reunited. Ichigo, who took his place as eight captain, asked for permission to speak. The once Daiko was forced to learn some etiquette after he was revealed as the Shiba heir and took his place as leader. Kukaku and Ganyu weren´t really doing a great job, so he had to wise up quickly. "Yes, Kurosaki-taicho?"

"If there was activity why haven´t you dispatched an unit to investigate? We should be searching now that Aizen disappeared from the prison…" Ichigo made his best effort to stay calm, but he couldn´t. In his time, it has been necessary to make a great sacrifice to defeat the crazy former captain, but now… he didn´t think he could do it again.

"I planned to do so, the bad thing is that Aizen and his forces knew our faces, if we go there they will make sure to hide whatever they are doing and…"

"Why don´t we sent a totally new unit?" proposed Kurotsushi, obviously planning something. "Yes, let´s do that. A unit made of beginners will be perfect for this mission"

"Oh, and I suppose you already have candidates" said the Sutaicho.

"In fact, I have" he answered. "After analyzing the situation, I came to the conclusion that the best for this mission are: Kuchiki Akahoshi, Shiba Sho, Kyoraku Taisei, Hisagi Mio and Madarame Yumiko"

"Why do you think they are the best for this? They are new officers barely out of the academy" Shunsui refrained himself from growling. He was grateful that Jushiro was not there that day or he would have attacked the clown with Sogei no Kotowari. Kurotsushi smiled, of course he had an excuse. After all they were important parts of his investigation. He proceeded to talk…

"And that´s why they should do it" finished the face painted man. "And if they are not enough they could always use the help of their human friends…"

"That´s not the point" tried to argue the Captain commander.

"Then what it is" the scientist turned around to face his boss. "You are not trying to excuse your son from this mission, no, Kyoraku Taicho? Because it´s against the rules to give some recruits special treatment…"

"No…"

-Some hours later-

The meeting was over and Ichigo shunpo towards his Squad. Rukia was busy ruling hers while her captain was obviously sick, so he wouldn´t inform her of their son´s mission now. He called Sho, who entered the place with a ball on his hands.

"Hi, dad, do you want to see my new…"

"You have a mission" he said serious and the boy sat down in front of him confused. After learning the details he was about to scream from happiness. They were finally recognizing his achievements and battle prowess! "Hey, listen to me carefully, this is not a joke. Your life will be in the line and…"

"Yes, yes, don´t worry, dad. I got it. Hanabi and I will be prepared" he said, signaling the zanpakto in his belt. He rushed out of the Squad and nearly collided with his cousin. After a short talk they realized they had the same mission. The Shiba squealed while the Kuchiki smiled. "Eh? I don´t see you were happy, what happened?"

"My mother´s goodbye was don´t disappoint me" answered the redhead. "Dad was a little bit better but…"

"Ah, don´t worry, parents are like that" he said, putting an arm around the other. "Let´s go"

-In the Eleventh Squad-

Kenpachi was returning when Yachiru ran towards him, climbing on his shoulder. He looked around in his training grounds and found the girl he was looking for beating some older men into a bloody pulp and at the same time managing to look elegant and precious. A true daughter of Ikaku and Yumichika, he hast to say. Those two were too occupied seeing their little girl train to notice their superior approaching from behind.

"Yumiko! You have work to do. Come with me now!" called her Zaraki. The girl wiped away the sweat and followed him, putting her zanpakto Maya in her belt. After hearing the new she was excited. She would finally get to slice Arrancar! A real prey to hunt! And she was the best in doing so…

"When do I start?"

-In the Thirteenth-

Ukitake was resting with the door open, seeing his son Taisei in the garden cutting some branches from his bonsais. The boy wanted to make his mother feel better, the white haired man´s cough was getting so worse this few weeks that it made him really worried. Maybe they should consult a doctor… in that moment his father entered with a stern look.

"Shunsui, what happened?" asked Jushiro, trying to get up. His lover pushed him down again, telling him to rest. Kyoraku walked to the yard and sat near his child.

"There is a mission for you" he said seriously.

"I decline that" answered the boy, putting his scissors down. "Mother needs me here, where I can take care of him. If I went away and he has an attack…"

"Taisei, Kurotsuchi nominated you for this, you know what he is capable of for getting what he wants" the older shinigami looked concerned. His son understood, Mayuri Kurotsuchi have always been a malevolent person whose only desire was to gain more knowledge… preferable causing pain to others. "You know that it has been my desire to remove him from captaincy since a long time ago, but I can´t do that without proofs. And now that he has proposed you for this…"

"I know, he wants to experiment with me… or something from the mission" he gave his mother a look. Now the white haired male was sleeping, but he could remember the terrifying way the mad scientist have been looking at him when he started getting sicker. "I will go… to protect the others on the team, but mother…"

"I told Sasakibe to bring all my work here, I won´t let him unprotected for a second" he assured. "Concentrate on your mission and" he started whispering, searching for a blind spot in Kurotsuchi surveillance system. "Find what he is doing. My informants told me that he is bringing some souls to his biology laws that were not schedule to die. I´m afraid of what he is doing or why he is doing this. Do you understand why I´m telling you this?"

"Yes… I will do as you told" Taisei bowed to his father and went to say goodbye to his mother and to pick up his zanpakto, Yata no Kagami. Jushiro held his hands and told him to be careful, that the Arrancar were not like the enemies he has faced before. "Don´t worry, I will"

-In the Ninth Squad-

Hisagi Shuuhei was training with his daughter while Izuru was on a mission when he noticed his captain and role model approaching him with a grim look. At first he thought something had happened to his partner, but Kensei shook his head to calm him down. He signaled for both father and child to come to his office and sit down.

"A mission have been assigned to Mio and a team of beginners… I was proposed by Mayuri Kurotsuchi" the girl clung to her father. She has never liked the clown faced man, not even one bit. And the fukutaicho neither, and Kira… let´s just say that he never let his baby got one feet in the Twelve Division.

"She is not going" he said. "She only has one year as an officer, for the Soul King´s sake, she is not ready to face a hollow on her own, let´s not talk about an Arrancar…"

"But unfortunately the Central 46 approves his choices and wanted her to be sent" Mio looked at Kensei with what she tried to be puppy dog eyes. Kensei was her godfather and loved to spoil her since she was little, but apparently there was nothing he could have done to save her now. Reluctantly took her zanpakto Kamikaze and walked towards the senkaimon.

"Don´t worry, everything is going to be alright" hushed her Shuuhei, putting his arm around his girl one last time. "I am sure the others will protect and guide you. Goodbye, baby" the he lowered his voice. "I will be there as soon as I can" and he left.

"Well, it´s time for…" begin Taisei, but was interrupted by a yell.

"Sho niiiiiiiiiii-chan!" Hisana Shiba, Sho´s little sister, was running towards them with a bento in her hands. "Sho nii, aunt Yuzu sends you this. She says you could share with your friends"

"Good, I have always loved her sweets" he hugged his sister before looking at the senkaimon. "I will be leaving for a mission, so go everyday to uncle Byakuya´s house and teach Hinata-chan a few things about fun" Akahoshi growled, his own younger sister was not a fun lover. Hinata was his mother´s perfect little princess. "She needs to relax from time to time"

"Sure thing, nii-san!"

"Okay, let´s go" Taisei opened the senkaimon and they ran to the human world. Once in Karakura, they went to the high school, where the Ishida twins and Sado were having lunch on the roof. Sho landed near them with a smile and asked for their help on a mission. Haruhi tried to say yes, but his brother glared at him and shut him up.

"Don´t even think about it, our hands are already full without being caught in your shinigami messes" said the older twin. Ren was more like Uryuu, with a touch of Ryuken. He was serious and cold, very good with the Quincy bow and cover his eyes with a pair of glasses. Haruhi, for his part, was more like Orihime, his mother. He showed no interest in the Quincy arts, being natural with the Shun Shurika. Feminine and sweet, the younger twin was more helpful than his brother.

"We can…"

"Absolutely not!" yelled Ren, putting his empty lunch on the ground. "And the exchange program what? We were scheduled to go to America when the semester is over in a month!"

"And even like that you go to classes?" asked the Shiba heir.

"Ren-san, you are a genius" said Akahoshi, earning a look from his companions. "Urahara can make us enter to that exchange program and we would have the perfect excuse to go to America and blend with the natives"

"What? Wait!" tried to stop them the Quincy.

"It´s a great idea" nodded Taisei. "Let´s go to Urahara´s shop for our gigais and ask him that question" the other shinigami nodded and followed him, leaving behind a very enraged Quincy.

-In the shop-

"Hi, there. Oh, young masters Kuchiki-dono and Shiba-dono! And the son of the Soutaicho! How can this humble shopkeeper help you today?" said the sandy blond ex captain, being exaggerated. Taisei glared at the genius before asking him for gigais. "Of, course, I have enough of them for all of you… and they are new. Now you can use your shinigami powers while wearing them."

"Yeah? That´s great" the young shinigamis went inside to pick up the fake bodies the kids that worked in the place offered… everybody but Taisei. "Are you coming?"

"I need to talk to Urahara for a minute, in private" he asked. The Shiba heir shook his shoulders and went after the others. Taisei looked seriously at the former captain, whose smile banished and for only took a serious look. "You know Kurotsuchi Mayuri well, no?"

"I… yes, better than I want. He is smart and lacks the morals to stop when it´s enough. A real mad scientist" answered Urahara. "Why are you asking me that? Do you want me to investigate Mayuri or help you doing that? Because I can go to America too if needed"

"I leave that to you" he answered, then pulled out a bottle. "For the time being, I want you to analyze this"

"This will be?" asked the scientist, taking the bottle in his hands.

"Water from the Gotei, specifically the Thirteenth Squad…"


	9. Chapter 9

Once they arrived at Bayville high school, the Quincy and company were greeted by the principal, that was nervous for some reason. Taisei didn´t stop looking around himself, picking up some strange things. After they were introduced in their classes, the young reapers begin working. Yumiko, being busty for her age, was immediately surrounded by the football team, their captain asking her out. She made a move her lieutenant, the great Yachiru Kusajishi, taught her. She attacked them and defeated the boys.

"What are you?" screamed Duncan like a little girl, catching the attention of Kelly. Fortunately, Jean´s was caught too and the mutant managed to pull the girl away. The rest of the group followed her.

"What do you think were you doing? You could have exposed yourself and mutants are not welcome here! Or anywhere" said the redhead.

"Mutants?" Yumiko asked. Taisei narrowed his eyes. Yes, maybe that was where the Arrancar were hiding this entire time, between mutants. "Look, I don´t have much time to be…"

"Maybe you are the one we have been searching for" interrupted the son of the Soutaicho. "Do you know something about… Arrancar?"

"Arrancar?" Jean remembered what happened a few weeks prior and started suspecting. Didn´t they said they were in a war against another specie? Maybe this kids were Arrancar too… or God forbid their enemies. "Why do you want to know?"

"Then you do" Taisei narrowed his eyes. "They are dangerous predators, you shouldn´t be helping her… what did you call Yumiko again?"

"Leave her alone!" yelled Scott after finding his girl was in problems. The mutant put himself between the redhead and the shinigami, not hearing her warming about them being the enemies the Arrancar were hiding from.

"Better hear him, guys" Kurt and Kitty joined to the fight. Taisei shook his head made a gesture for his team to leave. They followed the older boy, sure that he had a plan. And they were right, after classes everybody left their gigais to patrol the area and find sources of reiatsu. The older boy stopped near the school, where a new shop was sitting.

"Urahara-san, it´s that you?" he asked. The scientist went out with a stern look, holding the sample he gave him for analysis. "What´s the veredict?"

"Poison, one that will only affect a person with a chronic condition like Ukitake-taicho" the youngster nodded, he was suspecting exactly that. "How did you find out? Oh, and don´t worry about your mother, I´ve already sent the antidote with Yoruichi. He will be alright in a few days"

"That´s a relief" he sighed. "And I didn´t know at first, but when my father told me that around the time my mother got sick he was investigating the Twelfth Squad because they were suspicious… that smelled like rat to me. The strange thing was that no one else was affected, but you already solved the mystery"

"Such a clever boy… oh, Ise-fukutaicho gave me this" he gave the boy a lot of papers with the official seal of the Seireitei. "It´s a list of the souls that mysteriously banished. Look, they are more in America, but happens in other places"

"Thank you for this, I think I might have an idea what that mad man is investigating" he was about to leave when the former captain called him back.

"Were the mutants really that interesting?"

"Do you know what they are?"

"No" Kisuke shook his head. "They powers doesn´t really are reiatsu based like ours. It´s more like a physical thing, but Mayuri… he would like to know how they gained such powers and use this knowledge for his own goals"

"So that´s it… can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything" it was easy to see that Urahara was feeling guilty for getting the freak out of jail and in the Research Institute to make those poor souls suffer.

"Take a look at those mutants. They don´t trust us but an older man…"

"Yes, I will"

"This is all for today. Thank you, Urahara-sama, I´m feeling better now that you are in the case" he went to the door again. "Now if you excuse me, I have some things to deal with"

-In the X-men house-

"There was something with them that gives me the chills" said Jean. The poor mutant was in shock after she tried entering Yumiko´s mind. Scott was near her, trying to soothe her, while the others heard in a grim fashion. Taisei entered the room in his spiritual form, quickly using shunpo to access to the computer room. He went through the archives just as Nanao taught him when…

"The alarm!"

"Someone is attacking Cerebro!"

"Not again!"

"Let´s go!"

"Shit!" Taisei ran against time and ended shortly before the x men entered the room. He shunpo away from them and compared the list of new possible students of the Academy with the list of missing souls. "They are the same" he went away and took off his soul phone, dialing a number. The fukutaicho of the First Squad answered. "Hello, Sasakibe-san? Please put the Soutaicho in the phone immediately. It´s an emergency"

"Taisei? If you are calling to know if Jushiro is better then…" Shunsui was interrupted by a quick explanation about what was going on. In the end the lazy man had a frown on his face. If he had wishes to put his hands around Mayuri´s neck before, he had more now. "This went against every and any rule of the Court Guard. I will have to take this case to Central 46"

"Don´t let those old geezers turn this down" said the son. "I put Urahara under alert, he will be helping us guar the mutants that reminds"

"That´s good to hear. Keep up with the good work"

-The next week-

"We are definitely being observed" Kitty said. She was a fashion queen that liked to be admired, but even she was tired of so many glances. It was like being in a Witness Protection Program. Mio, who had the locker right next to hers, lowered her head a bit when met with the angry glares of both Shadowcat and Nightcrawler.

"They know some Arrancar stayed at our house before they were called by their leader" said Kurt, then a light bulb. "Maybe information is all they want" the two of them walked towards Mio, the shyest member of the group, and asked her what they wanted.

"Information? If you know anything about Arrancar we already know it" answered the girl, trying not to be intimidated. "The Arrancar are bad, they eat humans and shinigami, killed a lot. They are born to war and tried to conquer the world for their master once… there was a war… before I was born"

"If you weren´t born then how do you know that?"

"Mommy and Daddy were in the front, Kensei oji-sama and Mashiro baa-chan too. They have this ugly masks because of what Aizen made to them…"

"Masks?"

"Masks, like hollow ones"

"You know, I can´t understand you" said Kitty finally. "Forget what I said"

"Wait!" Mio finally got the guts to talk more freely to the mutants. "You have to be careful, there is one of our kind breaking rules and he… targeted your kind…"

"Who?"

"I can´t say, just be careful" and she left.

-Later-

Everybody was in the Academy commenting about the new candy shop near the school when a bomb they didn´t know was hidden exploded. Surprisingly, for a few seconds they were unconscious, only to wake up and see chains in the others chests, attaching them to…. Apparently their bodies. The mutants started freaking up. In that moment a clown entered the place with some men with swords.

"Okay, time to reap this souls" he clapped, signaling for them to begin. "Once you finish take them to my lab, I need fresher ones to continue my experiments" suddenly a flash of black was seen and his men were render unconscious. "What the…?"

"Not so fast, Kurotsuchi Mayuri" said Taisei, holding his zanpaktou to defend himself if the man tried anything. "Reaping souls before they time it´s forbidden, no matter what the reason is. You are breaking our most sacred rule by dong this"

"Oh, get away from there, you brat! I won´t let you get in the way of the science!" yelled the captain, enraged, getting his own sword. Suddenly the senkaimon was opened behind his back, showing all the captains and lieutenants with serious faces, including the Soutaicho and a person he could tell belonged to Central 46. "W… what?"

"Just in time" commented the youngster, putting his zanpakto back on it´s sheath. Then he bowed to the persons and showed them. "I´ve been broadcasting this directly to the Seireitei, so the other Squads and the Central could see your illegal activities. And I´ve presented to my father other evidences of them that were taken to the Central"

"Do you have a verdict, counselor?" the Soutaicho asked, looking at his lover. Jushiro was still sickly but much better than he was the week before. His skin was a more healthy color and his cough nearly disappeared again.

"Yes, we did, more after the evidence that was presented right now" he said. A final person stepped out of the dark.

"Hey, isn´t that the candy shop owner?" asked Kitty in a whisper.

"He is Urahara Kisuke, former captain of the Twelfth Squad and fundator of the Research Institute, our race´s Einstein" answered the boy in a low tone.

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri" announced the counselor in a high volume. "Your crimes against our rules and the human life are unforgivable even for a captain of the Gotei Thirteen. So from now on we stripped you off captainship and officer rank. You will be taken to the Worm´s Nest immediately. Take him" he ordered.

"No…" the scientist searched Nemu between the officers, but he couldn´t find her. Hiyori was the only officer from his division that was there, smiling smugly. "No! You can´t do this!"

"Passing to other matters" the counselor continued. "The Central 46 reopened the case of Urahara Kisuke against the Soul Society and, after the light the events in the Winter War and other Arrancar episodes, decided that we made a mistake" the shopkeeper lifted his eyes in confusion. The Central have never admitted being wrong, not even when the facts showed it. And now saying that… "After the revision we came to the conclusion that Urahara-san is innocent. The sentence of exile is revoked and his status as captain of the Gotei restablished"

"What?"

"Captain Urahara, our apologies for what happened" said the man without really meaning it. "You are expected to return to your post as soon as possible"

"By as soon as possible you mean now, no?" tried to argue the sandy blond, but was hit in the head by his old lieutenant.

"Just do it!" yelled Hiyori, handing him his old haori. "If you are worried about the others, I already called them. They said they would be fine"

"But…"

"The Gotei needs you, just do it"

"Alright…" the captains left and their lieutenants stayed a bit more to return the souls to their bodies. For Mayuri, he was dragged to the hole he was taken out many centuries ago by Urahara, yelling that he was the true genius and that they will be sorry, that he wasn´t the one who should live in the shadow of his predecessor…

"Finally justice was served" said Taisei after saying goodbye to his parents. The hug he shared with his mother was longer than a boy his age should, but he has been so scared of him dying… until he noticed all the eyes on him. "Sorry if we scared you, but we need your and your allies help"

"To what?"

"To stop the Arrancar invasion that will arrive in the Winter"


	10. Chapter 10

After the explanation about what exactly they were doing there, the mutants informed the Avengers about everything that happened in the Winter War and the powers Aizen had. Urahara Kisuke contacted Tony Stark and Reed Richards, talking to them about the scientific aspects of the Hyonkuko. Both men were amazed by the intelligence the sandy blond had and the process he was able to create to stop hollowification.

"Who said blonds were stupid was sooooooooooo mistaken" commented Iron man. While this happened, the shinigami split to widen the area of search for the Arrancars. One day Taisei was patrolling with the Avengers when he noticed some energy in the roof of a building. Something that was definitely not human was waiting for them there.

"That´s not my name…" said a monotone voice. Kieran was lying on his back, singing while he was falling asleep. He had the earphones in their place. Even when he wanted to sleep his echolocation was working, making it difficult, so he put that thing on and he slept. He sensed a reiatsu close and took them off, evading easily the blow.

"What are you doing here, Arrancar?! Spying on us for your master?!" yelled the shinigami. The stoic Arrancar didn´t answer, just sat down again in the top of the building.

"I have no master"

"Yeah, right, and neither you have Espada class reiatsu"

"The Espada class reiatsu is something I have since I was born" said the blue haired teen. "But Aizen is not my master, I´m not part of his army. I declined that proposition, even if my family members did not. I´m alone"

"Then you can be our ally or the first one to fall in the war" Taisei draw his sword to threaten the Arrancar, but this one didn´t seem to be scared or anything.

"Fall?"

"Yes, like all the others that did before in the Winter War"

"Before? Winter War?" Kieran used his powers to enter the mind of the young officer and noticed several somethings, names of fallen shinigami that could be useful. He remembered one of his techniques, one that hurt to use… it was perfect. "Interesting, the fallen could be my weapon now"

"What?"

"Thanks for everything" said the Arrancar left vanishing in dark smoke. Taisei was speechless, that wasn´t sonido. For his part, the blue haired Arrancar used his Garganta to access Hueco Mundo a saw his army of Hollows, from zombie Vasto Lorde to Gillian. A shinigami was seeing everything, aware that he was noticed since a long time ago. The only reason he was still alive was that the teen didn´t consider him a danger.

"What are you planning, Kieran?" asked Ashido once he stepped into the clearing. "You reunited quite an army, enough to take down Las Noches as a whole…"

"Hungry… I am hungry… I want blood!" screamed one of his slave Vasto Lorde but Kieran stopped him with a signal. "His blood smells fantastic…"

"I´m going to the Seireitei, to get more gun power" said Kieran. "If you want to follow me, I can drop you home… along with some of my men" Ashido made a face that said that he was about to draw his zanpakto. "Relax, I´m only testing their strength. I´m not going to kill them now… or ever if my suspicions are proven real."

"Then I will accept your offer" they walked through the Garganta. While they were they were traveling the shinigami decided to talk. "Your mother is very worried about you, you know? You should at least talk to him"

"Who are you for telling me that?" asked Kieran without showing an expression, but his reiatsu suffered a fluctuation reflected in the tunnel.

"Just… a friend"

"Friend?"

"Look, Kieran, it´s been a long time since I had a friend and maybe I dislike Hollows, but… I don´t dislike you. For an Arrancar you are a very human person" the boy turned around with his ever stoic expression and Ashido crossed his arms. "And before you say that, yes, you have the expressions of a rock, but, like your mother, you care about you family and are going to sacrifice everything for them"

"You know nothing about me"

"Oh, I know more about you than you think"

"You have only known me for a few months"

"They were enough and now I consider you my friend"

"Maybe after today you will reconsider that"

"Nothing that you do will change my opinion" said the stubborn shinigami. "Whatever you are going to do, it´s going to be a reason behind it"

"Let´s see that" the final of the tunnel was finally there and the Seireitei. It was a dark moonless night, perfect for his plan. He instructed his army to attack and walked towards a bunch of mounds in the earth. "Let´s wait"

"Wait for what?"

"The end of the fight…" after hearing the last hollows fall, the teen lifted his head. "It´s over. Look what I do with this" he took his nails to his wrist and sliced it. Blood immediately started running out. "Wake up, my army of the undead, and stay forever in the darkness with me… Sangre"

"What did…?" immediately some figures started to form in front of them. They were shinigami, the ones that fall in the past: Yammamoto, Tousen, Ichimaru, Unohana… more and more were added before the blood disappeared. "What did you do?"

"Sangre is a high speed regeneration technique that repairs my body, even my internal organs" answered Kieran. "But once out of my body it could be used like Mordida, another of my techniques, to create more slaves… with one simple difference"

"What difference?"

"Ahhhhhhh" moaned one of the survivors of the army, waiting for his masters orders.

"What is… happening?" asked the pale shinigami that wanted to kill Aizen. Gin took his hand to his throat and gagged, feeling it hurt. The other had a similar reaction. "Blood… I need blood… I am hungry… so hungry"

"See? The ones created with Mordida were alive before I sucked out all the blood from their bodies and the ones created, mindless living corpses called Ghouls" explained the Arrancar. "And the ones created with Sangre are more like me, but obey me. They are vampires and need to feed on the blood of the living"

"You… you are the culprit… return us the eternal rest!" demanded the old man, but Kieran didn´t even looked at them. He drawn his zanpankto, but was stopped by the Arrancar, who lifted a hand.

"Go through the Garganta and wait for me there" he ordered and the others retired. "Now I see the result of the War and… I don´t like it"

"Kieran, what is it?"

"You don´t want to know"

-In Las Noches-

"Lalalalalalalalalaaa!" sang Siegfried while jumping like a bunny in the halls. The little Arrancar stopped when he saw a group of people reunited in the backyard. He smiled and uncovered his ears. He could not be as good as his brother, but his audition was not bad. And that group of rebels… was exactly what he needed to find out what Kieran was so afraid of. He started bouncing around to the throne room to wait for the Arrancar to come and steal Aizen´s secret weapon… or the fake one he put in it´s place. Once they had it the tiny child got out of his hiding place and smiled to them. "You are being bad" he accused.

"Well, brat, we can be worse" said one. "And if you want to see mommy and daddy again, you will have to shut up and go away… "

"Wait, do you know how to create a Garganta?" asked the leader. Siegfried nodded innocently and the man smiled. "Then create one for us and we will let you leave."

"Why? It´s some kind of game?"

"Yes! A game we are playing with… Aizen-sama! We are going to go to the human world and hide, then he has to find us, but we can´t start the game without you helping, no?"

"No. Here!" he opened the portal and went behind them. He watched the Arrancar disperse, but he himself stayed atop of the tower, feeling their reiatsu. Suddenly they entered into battle with the shinigami and he quickly felt a reiatsu that was different of all the other. So powerful, so great… so dangerous. Siegfried´s eyes went wide when the reiatsu finally hit one of the rebels and made it disappear… or not. It was sucked away by something… the Hōgyoku! So that´s how he feed that damn thing! And when the Arrancars died… "No…"

Ichigo have been there to visit his son in the Xavier´s Academy when he found out some Arrancars were attacking the city. He did what his instincts told him and searched for more attackers after calling the Seireitei for reinforcements. Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika arrived shortly, ready to slice whatever hollow they found in their path. Once the Arrancars were defeated, some of them tried to escape through the portal. The shinigami followed them only to find there a frozen kid Arrancar with a face contorted in terror. Ichigo didn´t know what to think about him, but his Espada class reiatsu made Ikkaku attack him. Siegfried could only lift his head before the zanpakto descended towards him… only to be stopped by Pantera.

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo recognized his old rival.

"Siegfried, are you okay?" he asked his son, but he didn´t answer. "What happened, are you alright? Siegfried, answer me!"

"Dad…" immediately the child´s brain went into function again and he realized where he was standing. His situation was very delicate and he couldn´t let anyone know that he knew Aizen´s little secret, the Lord himself less. "Daddy, I was so scared!" he screamed like a baby, making sure to shed some tears to make a better act. "They told me it was a game… but it wasn´t! And that mean man nearly killed me!"

"Is that so…" Grimmjow growled. Inwardly he was shaking his head. He knew his son and knew that even if he was four, Siegfried would have never frozen in the middle of a battle… unless something horrible had happened. And he knew exactly what, he will only left the interrogation for later. "Then I will have to slice him"

"Try, kitty cat" said Ikkaku.

"You should be more careful with your son, Grimmjow" Ichigo tried to avoid more fight. He respected the Espada and didn´t want to kill him if it could be avoided. "He could have gotten hurt"

"Buahhhhhhhh!" cried Siegfried, faking again. "I want my mommy!"

"Okay, we will have to leave this for later" Grimmjow jumped to the Garganta, followed by the other retiring Arrancar. Once they were back in Las Noches, the traitors executed and the child out of danger and his mother´s arms, his father finally got the time alone necessary to ask him what did he found.

"I don´t know what you are talking about, daddy" Siegfried tried to appear innocent, but deep inside he just wanted no one else to find out that was under the spell of Kyoka Suigetsu. His father caught the message and didn´t ask anymore. He smiled and started jumping. He just hoped his brother can catch it. In the woods Kieran listened to the little one´s falls. He quickly got into the castle, with his own illusions cobbering him, and reunited with Siegfried. "So you came"

"I had to" answered the older. "Do you know now?"

"Yes and it isn´t pretty" the younger brother looked around. "He is not seeing us, no?"

"No, I caught him in my own illusion too. Right now, you are painting the walls" answered the older one. "Back to the problem, I need help to take him down"

"I know"

"And you are going to be perfect" the stoic Arrancar put a hand in the little child´s head. "Your powers are made to do sabotage"

"Be careful of the bad luck" he smiled and the other left. Of course he can do a little sabotage work, it was nothing new to him…


	11. Chapter 11

Belle progressed in her true environment more than ever before. Her strength triplicate if not more, eating all day and training in the appropriate way. She found her zanpakto shortly after arriving, a large scythe like thing with a pink handle. And she had a lot of fun helping her mom in his lab. The screams of pain and live specimens dissections were enough to satiate her natural sadism. One day she was walking towards the exit of Las Noches when…

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Nnoitra, with his arms crossed. He didn´t lie his daughter to go outside there alone with her particular raising.

"I want to see world, so… to the Menos Forest? Yeah, there should be fine"

"Of course not"

"But I have been there!"

"Yes, with us! Not alone! You could find Adjucas and Gillian there!"

"Let her go" a soft voice spoke from behind them and the giant´s blood ran cold. Aizen was there, looking at them with his ever present smile. Belle didn´t get the danger and thanked him, leaving with sonido while her father stood there frozen. "Don´t worry, she is an Arrancar, no? The daughter of two Espadas couldn´t possibly lose against some Hollows."

"Ye… yes, Aizen-sama"

Once in the Forest she explored around, seeing some packs of Gillian that didn´t even look at her direction. She was wandering in there when she heard a sound, a scream of a woman. But it didn´t really sound like pain, it sounded as if this grown up female was playing like a little girl. Then she saw it, three strange Arrancar running towards her with a big worm like creature behind them. Their leader was a green haired Arrancar, the one yelling.

"Upppppsssss" they said when they stepped one her. She was enraged, now she was going to need to wash her clothes again and she hated laundry.

"I think we just stepped in someone important" commented Nelliel Tu Oderschwank, getting up and helping her brothers up. When they turned around to see the girl spitting sand into the floor, they had no doubt that she was one of Las Noches new Arrancars, but for some reason she was familiar to them… that couldn´t be possible, they spent the last decade or so in the Seireitei or patrolling, they didn´t have contact with other Arrancar apart from Gatembain Mosqueda. "Who are you?"

"Who am I? WHO am I?!" she got up throwing a tantrum. "Who do you think you are? I´m the daughter of two of Aizen-sama´s Espadas, Belle Jiruga Granz!"

"That answers a lot of questions" commented Pesche, dusting his uniform as if it has touched something disgusting. "Like why she smelled like lab fumes and insect saliva"

"You damn…"

"I bet she has been in her cocoon all this time, don´t you knows. And… is that really a female? She didn´t have any breasts at all" joked Dondochakka and both of the former Fraccion laughed. Nell was tempted do so, but one look to the other female´s face told her it would not be a good idea. For the younger female, that was a low blow. She knew she was not as gifted by nature as Lilith or Hallibel, but she had some breasts… sort of. As soon as she got to her feet, Belle drawn her sword and readied herself to attack the leader.

"Say your prays" she launched, but Gamuza intercepted her hit easily. The green haired Arrancar had some sort of Deja vú doing this, as if she was seeing a young Nnoitra again. But the girl was much more inexperienced than her father when he was made an Espada. She just had basic training and lots of rage. "Don´t underestimate me!" pink stripped haired girl shot a Cero.

"I see someone inherited daddy´s temper" commented the former Espada when she stopped the Cero with her hand and swallowed it. Belle was planning to throw one again when her Cero was returned in twice with Nell´s Doble Cero. "He never beat me"

"You are good, Nell-sama" said Pesche, drawing Ultima to injure the fallen Arrancar, but a very known sword got in his way. He jumped away only to see that Szayel and Nnoitra came to their daughter´s rescue. The girl, still on the floor, was sporting a consternate face. She thought that she was ready to take care of herself in this World and now…

"Nelliel… long time no see" commented the mantis to his enemy. She alternate her face to the both of them, the culprits of her banishment all those years ago… they practically did her a favor, but even then, it hurt. "If you want to fight I am here to please you… and take you down once and for all."

"Animal… I see that you already managed to screw up raising your daughter" she mocked in her childish tone. "And you too, nerd"

"You stupid bitch…" Szayel put a hand on his mate´s chest and shook his head. Nnoitra breathed, trying to remember all he knew of self control… that was practically nothing. They would have enough time at the war to fight.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Belle, dusting herself once again.

"Nelliel Tu Oderschwank, my personal pain in the head when I was younger" answered her father and pushed her backwards. "Don´t even think about that, she is too much for a child like you"

"I´m not a…!"

"Heard your daddy, cub" said Nell, sheathing Gamuza. "I was stronger than him when he was made an Espada and he was stronger than you are now. I could crush you… but I don´t go for irrational bloodshed or killing children so…"

"Someday… SOMEDAY I WILL CRUSH YOU!" she yelled while being carried back to Las Noches.

"Wooow, she is definitely Nnoitra´s child" commented Pesche and the others nodded before going back to play eternal tag while watching the surroundings of the castle. They carefully avoided the hearth of the Forest, where a new power was nested.

-Inside Las Noches-

Siegfried was walking there humming a song while carrying a little hollow lizard, he passed in front of every person and smiled at them with faked innocence. He was so young that nobody, not even Aizen, minded what he was doing. His mother watched him, but Ulquiorra was so busy that it was easy to slip from him to continue working.

"Aizen-sama!" he chipped happily when he found his main victim. As his brother told him, he was in the tea room. Siegfried managed to pass in front of him before handing the little animal to his master. "For you! They are tasty!"

"Indeed they are Siegfried, but only for Hollows"

"Eh? Not for you?"

"Yes, not for me" he explained in a soft voice and patted the child´s head. Such a nice little Arrancar he was and… it was suspicious. Considering that his brother decided to leave his army and not fight for him.

"Kieran nii-san has always been so independent… but now he is just being stubborn! And being so stubborn is not going to help him!" or maybe the little one was just trying to make up for his brother´s mistake. "Hum… what is that?"

"What?" suddenly Las Noches was under attack by zombie like creatures that emerged from the ground. Siegfried continue to hear that voice singing on his head and remembered. Canción, his brother´s illusion technique. It changed, now the illusion has turned hostile, but it didn´t matter. This was just a show of his brother´s powers.

"Where are you?" asked Aizen, not losing it for a moment, not even when he stabbed a pair of zombies with Kyoka Suigetsu. "Kieran…"

"So you knew it was me, clever" the blue haired teen appeared sitting on the throne with a cup of a red liquid on his hands. He absently drank from it, as if it was nothing. "And you know too that this is an illusion"

"I suppose that like me, you don´t like people that has the same power to create illusions" the leader continued calmed and collected, he was better than any Arrancar ever created or born in this world. "I didn´t like Hirako Shinji either when I saw his power… even if his illusion was by any matters stronger than yours"

"So, will you fight me?"

"I would, if you were here, but this is just an illusion, so I will break it" with those words the cast felt in silence. Siegfried knew the hit didn´t affect his brother, but he couldn´t help but being worried. For his part, the Arrancar in the Forest didn´t even change his neutral face, this was something to help his baby brother. If Aizen trust the little one it was easier for them.

"Let´s fight"

-In the Seireitei-

"Ashido-san, long time no see" greeted him Rukia. She was about to take him to her house for dinner when he demanded to go to the high charges. The Vice Captain was taken aback, but she did. Once in front of Kyoraku he started telling them about Kieran and what did he do in the tombs. The Soutaicho was infuriated, but contained himself in order to think. By his side, a recovered Ukitake gripped the back of his chair.

"Genryuusai sensei" he whispered.

"And are you sure this Arrancar is by our side? Because from what you told us he is too much powerful, a Vasto Lorde or even more…"

"Yes, he is. A vampire type Vasto Lorde"

"Vampire? I don´t have many information about vampires, but…. Maybe the humans do" he called for his lieutenant and said "Contact the teams in the human world and tell them to find me anything they could find about vampires"

"Why are you doing this? Are you going to fight against Kieran? Because he means no harm to Soul Society" said Ashido, worried for his friend.

"No… just preparing for the worst"

-In the human world-

"Vampires? I know something about them" said Steve Rogers, remembering his old ally and now enemy Dracula. "We can go ask my… well, old acquaintance from this world, but I don´t think he would cooperate"

"Who is him?" asked Taisei, holding his zanpakto close.

"Dracula, the King of Vampires" Captain America tensed after saying this aloud. "He could tell us everything about his race but…"

"That´s enough, I want to see him. Where does he live?"

"Transilvania"

"Then prepare the plane to go to Transilvania"

-In Transilvania-

"You dare to cross my path again, Captain America!" yelled the vampire when they arrived in their territory, but the zanpakto and some rays of ultraviolet light kept him in his place. "What do you want here, you humans?"

"Information about your kind" answered Taisei and made a mental list of the things they knew about Kieran. "What powers do you have? Does everybody has the same powers as you?"

"Why are you asking this, boy? Do you have any problems with vampires? Because if you have, even if it is with a low one, you are dead" the man started searching in his mind and found some things he didn´t like. "Seriously, have you seen him?"

"See who?"

"The vampire, one that is blind but can walk as if it wasn´t… like if he could take off his eyes and out them on again" the King roamed into his thoughts again and searched for deeper information about the subject. "Yes, you saw him, but you didn´t know what you saw. Are you sure this… Kieran is capable of all those things?"

"Why the sudden interest?" asked Stark suspiciously.

"The source is reliable" finally declared Dracula. "Put down those lights and come inside, quickly. You are dealing with much more than a vampire…"

"What are you…"

"Come inside quickly!" ordered the vampire. "And all of you, get out!" his forces abandoned the place and the humans got in. "I was not the first one…" confessed Dracula going straight to a wall with a curtain covering it. "Someone make me into the being I am now. She… was not a Queen, she was a Goddess! The Goddess of Vampires, Lamia!" he uncovered the painting of a woman that looked more like a feral beast than a human. Her eyes were bleeding, her nails were claws, her ears bat like as well as her wings and her inferior part was a snake. "The First Vampire ever"

"Lamia… why are you telling us about her?" asked Taisei.

"Because the only one that could ever defeat me is Lamia, and now somehow her power came back into this world in the form of an… Arrancar" he directed his eyes to the painting. "She was insatiable, uncontrollable. She was a human that was cursed by the gods to become a monster and seeing the deaths of his loved ones forever before her eyes… but a god took pity on her and allowed her to become temporally blind to escape that illusion"

"So Kieran is…"

"Lamia… or at least the manifestation of her power" Dracula crossed his arms. "I would accept defeat if I were you, she is no rival someone other than vampires could take"

"But we are not talking about the original Lamia, but about Kieran. Lamia or not, we have to deal with him"

"How do you plan to deal with the most powerful creature of the night ever?"

"I have no idea"


End file.
